Frosted Bullet
by Nardragon
Summary: Jack Frost was once one of the best agents in DreamWorks' ranks. But one mission changed all of that. He left, vowing never to go back. But when the past comes knocking he'll have to pick up his gun again and hope his bullets can once again save the day. Hopefully this time, with help from friends, old and new, it won't all explode.
1. Chapter 1

A new crossover story. I've been thinking about this for a while. No, it isn't a squeal to A Tale of Two High Schools. Nor is it connected in anyway. Right now it's listed as a Rise of the Guardians/ How to Train Your Dragon crossover, but that very likely may change.

* * *

"Hit me another," Jack snapped to the bar tender.

"Buddy, you've had enough to sedate a horse"

Jack glared at him, "I didn't ask for the lesson. Another bourbon, neat." He growled.

"Just tell me you aren't driving yourself home."

"It's none of your business how I'm getting home. Your business is getting me my drink."

The man looked at Jack with pitiful eyes, but didn't say anything again. Jack grumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes. He didn't need the man's pity. He didn't want it. The bartender put the glass in front of him silently. Jack snatched up the glass, downing half of it at once.

A few stools away a man in a leather long coat sat down and ordered a Cuba Libre. Jack looked up, something in his mind going off. He turned towards the man but before his mind could focus enough a young woman sat next to him. Her blue eyes glanced him over, the coy upturn to her lips adding to the playful daze in their depths.

"Hey handsome," Her voice was soft and melodic, with an accent that Jack couldn't quiet place. "What's your name?"

Jack's eyes shifted from the man to her. The scent of cinnamon and rosemary infiltrated his senses. He inhaled, drawn in.

"Why don't you tell me your name first?"

She giggled, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, batting her eyelashes, "Gabriela."

"I'm Shawn," Jack smiled, not protesting when she leaned closer to him, placing a hand on his chest.

"I couldn't help but notice that you looked like you had bad day," Her hand slid down towards his pants.

"More like a bad week." _Or year._

"Oh, that's too bad," She pouted adorably, and moved closer yet again, her body pressed against him, "Maybe I could help with that." Her voice sung in his ear and her lips started to trail along the other part of his ear. He sighed, closing his eyes. He pulled a credit card with the name Eoin Stone on it and slapped it on the counter. He downed the rest of his drink and let the woman pull him out of the bar, not waiting to get back his card.

The man in the leather coat watched them go. He took up the credit card Jack left, tucking it into his pocket. He called over the bartender, handing him a few bills for his drink before getting up and leaving the bar. He followed Jack and the woman just down the street until they entered an apartment building. He took out a cell, tapping the screen a few times.

 _"How's it going?"_

"I found him," He said, looking up at the building. He saw the lights turn on in a window on the fourth floor and made a mental note of it.

"That was fast."

The man laughed, "It wasn't hard."

"Well you know what to do."

"Right." He hung up, placing the phone back into a pocket in his coat. He felt in another pocket, his fingers brushing over the cold metal of a gun. He smiled.

"Alright Jack Frost, let's see what you got."

Hours later Jack woke with roaring headache. He flinched, turning away from the window, the light sending spikes of pain through him. He got out of bed, moving carefully, as not to wake Gabriela. He groaned as he shuffled into the kitchen of his apartment, if you could call it a kitchen. It was fridge and stove, blocked off from the sofa and TV by a counter. The rest of the apartment wasn't much better. His bedroom was just big enough for a double bed and a cupboard and the shower wasn't even big enigh to Jack to stretch out his arms.

He moaned as he grabbed a glass, filling it with water. He gulped it down, and filled it again. It was halfway to his lips when he sensed something was off. He pulled open a draw, grabbed a knife. He twisted around faster than most could blink and threw the knife. It embedded into the sofa, three inches away from the man in the black coat. He grinned and raised a hand.

"Long time no see."

Jack swore under his breath and brought the glass to his lips drinking it in one gulp. He wiped the water from his lips before he spoke.

"What the hell are you doing here Hiccup?"

Hiccup tutted and stood, "Is that how you're going to greet your best friend?"

"I could have killed you."

He walked towards him, "The state you're in now you couldn't kill a fly,"

Jack narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to ask once more, why are you here?"

"There's a case."

"Not my problem." Jack turned, opening the fridge and taking out two beers. He opened both and placed one on the counter, in front of Hiccup.

"Don't you have a hangover? You shouldn't be drinking."

"Shut up. You'll lucky I gave you a beer and not a knife in the neck. Drink it and get out."

"I said we have a case."

"No Hic, you have a case. I have a babe in my bed, and not a care in the world. In case you'd forgotten I got out."

"I didn't forget." Hiccup said darkly.

"Then why are you here? I don't want that life anymore. I'm happy here." He took a swig of his beer.

"Drinking yourself into a coma very day? Yeah you seem like you're really living it up as Shawn…or is it Eoin?" Hiccup took the credit card from his pocket, "I'm not sure. Eoin is the guy who owns this hole, and the card right? But you introduced yourself to blonde as Shawn. Mix up your different identities?"

Jack glared at Hiccup.

"Out." He snarled.

"I tried to tell them you wouldn't want to come. But the orders came from the man in the moon himself."

This gave Jack pause, but after a second he suck his teeth and took another gulp of beer, "Like I care."

"Jack-"

"No. Don't come with that. I don't care who sent for me. I don't care what the mission is. Not if the president is endanger, or some priceless art went missing. I don't care Hiccup. Nothing you could say right now would make me even think twice about coming with you."

"Even if I said Black dust might be back in play?"

The beer slipped from Jack's hand. Hiccup caught it before it could hit the floor.

"What?" Jack's voice went soft.

"We're not 100% sure if it is BD yet. So far it's only adults, but the signs are the same."

"Black dust…but that's impossible. It was destroyed. We…we saw the facility go up in smoke. You cleaned the systems."

"I know. I wouldn't believe it if I haven't seen the symptoms for myself." Hiccup pulled his phone, bringing up video. The sound was low, but on the screen was a man, middle age, running around a room, screaming. He was in a strait-jacket and two other men were trying to hold him down.

"How many?"

"So far? Six cases. It was in an isolated area. It happened in a small military outpost used for sorting weapons. We've already confirmed that the outpost doesn't have anything of importance, so we believe it was simply a test."

"You think this only the start."

Hiccup nodded.

"Have you talked to him?"

Hiccup snorted, "We tried. He isn't going to talk to us."

"That's why you want me."

"In part." Hiccup nodded, "Yes. You can never have too many good agents working on a case."

Jack didn't say anything. He put the phone back in Hiccup's hand and turned walking back into the bedroom. He returned with a backpack thrown over his shoulder.

Hiccup smirked, "I thought you were out, but you have a go bag?"

"Old habits die hard," Jack grumbled.

"Or don't die at all."

"Wipe that smirk off your face. I'm just going to talk to him and that's it." Jack walked out of the apartment.

"I see," Hiccup said following. He placed his phone to his ear, "Hey. He's coming with us…nah, temporally. So he says…Yeah. We'll head to The Closet now. We should be there by 5:00 pm GMT. Right, I'll tell him." Hiccup hung up. "Astrid says hello."

"You two still a thing?"

"Yeah. You obviously still don't have anyone solid, of course I'm only guess by that blonde you left in your bed. Sorry about that, she seems like she was a good time."

"Shut up."

Hiccup sighed, "Still the same as the last time we met."

"Did you think something was going change?"

"I hoped my best friend would come back."

"That Jack is gone. He died a long time ago."

"So says this Jack," Hiccup tucked his hands into his pocket, "But I think that the Jack I knew is still in there. He just needs reminding."

"Oh yeah? Of what exactly?"

"That the world isn't dark as he think is it."

Jack didn't respond. Hiccup pressed the screen of his phone and seconds later a RX-8 turned on the street and pulled to a stop in front of them.

"Let's go." Hiccup got into the driver's seat. Jack walked around to the other side.

"The remote access has gotten better," He commented dryly.

"Thanks," Hiccup grinned proudly, "I had a lot of time to thinker when I was on bed rest." He tapped his left foot.

"How is it?" Jack asked.

"The foot? Great. My prosthetic is basically isn't own weapon."

"Let me guess, your own design."

"Gobber had some input." Hiccup nodded to the compartment in front of Jack, "There's a tablet in there. Has everything we know so far. Along with some protocol you need to be undated with."

"Right," He retrieved the device. It came to life as he touched it.

"Finger print recognition," Hiccup answered before Jack could ask, "It's already coded with your prints."

"Handy." He opened a file. It was a report of the incident, with pictures and videos. Jack played one of the videos, it was just like the one Hiccup had shown him minutes before. His frown deepened.

"You're not sure it's BD? Did you test?"

"Of course. But like I said, the militarily base is small and out of the way. By the time Interpol made the connection to Black dust symptoms and we picked up days had past. The readings came back negative. Even if it isn't BD it's in the same strain. All the same symptoms."

"Yep," Jack nodded, reading it of the screen in front of him, "Hallucinations, deliria, seizures, fever, extended periods of insomnia. It just doesn't make sense. This isn't supposed to exist anymore."

"He made it once. It's not impossible that someone else discovered how. Possibly someone involved the first time."

Jack's expression suddenly became still.

"What?"

"This can't be right," He muttered.

"What?"

"There were twenty two men at this base at the time."

"Like I said, it was small."

But there are six cases. Hiccup that's more than 25%."

"27.3% to be accurate."

"Hic, it wasn't designed to target adults."

"But adults could be infected. We know this as a fact. Last time hundreds were infected."

"But here there are already half a dozen here."

"What are you saying?"

"BD was made to target children. In adolescents and adults is wasn't very effective. More than 90% of the cases that won't children last time where persons with weakened immune system, or some similar ailment that made them more susceptible."

"You think this is a different strain? One made to target everyone? Not just children?"

"It's possible. How else do you explain six men, military men, who were in peak physical fitness being affected to this extent?" Jack brought up the video again. Hiccup glanced away from the road to look at the video. Jack hit the screen and is paused. They were left staring at the image of a man screaming towards the lens. His skin was pale, and he was in a strait jacket as well. But his eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and unfocused like he wasn't seeing the room in front of him.

"I hoped I'd never see this again."

"We all have things we want to stay hidden in the past."

"And yet I'm going to the Closet to confront one of those things."

"If anyone could get something out of him it will be you."

A ten hour flight later Hiccup and Jack were exiting a private jet on a small air field. They were in the shadow a grey two-story building. It didn't look like much, but Jack new the real structure was underneath. Both he and Hiccup had changed. Hiccup was now wearing a black and red leather jacket with a simple t-shirt and blue jeans. Jack has donned a grey racer jacket with jeans as well.

"Welcome back to the Closet." Hiccup said with a grim smile.

A woman was waiting for them at the entrance to the building.

"Haddock, sir." She nodded.

"Eva," Hiccup nodded.

"Jack Frost, we haven't had the pleasure of meeting. I'm Eva."

"Just Eva?" Jack asked, shaking her hand.

"Yes sir,"

"Drop the sir, I'm not agent anymore. I'm just here to help with this case and then I'm gone."

"Then what should I call you."

"Jack would be fine, or Frost if you don't want to be so informal."

"Very well Frost. All the preparations have already been made. Prisoner 11-921 in the interrogation cell." She said curtly, leading them into the building. They took an elevator that moved down, taking them underground.

"Are you sure you don't want me come in with you?" Hiccup said.

Jack nodded.

"It will just be the two of you."

"He's restrained isn't he?"

"Of course, sir." Eva nodded. Jack glared at her, "Sorry, Frost."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out into a hallway. They walked towards a door with two armed guards standing on either side. Hiccup pulled Jack back a little.

"I don't like the idea of you going in there in alone."

"I'll be fine. I've faced him before."

"And not long after that you left."

"You know why I left."

"Whether you at admit it to yourself or not there was more than one reason you left."

"Whatever. That doesn't matter now. You know how he is. He likes to play mind games. He likes to mess with me. He'll be less willing to do that if your there and we need him to talk."

"Okay. Fine." Hiccup said. Jack nodded to him and approached the door.

"Are you ready?" Eva asked.

"Yes."

She signaled to a camera and then put her hand on a scanner next to the door. There was a buzz and Jack pushed the door open. In the room there was a single chair, and a glass wall. On the other side of wall sitting in their own solitary chair was a man with long jet black hair. His face was turned down as Jack walked in. He started laughing.

"Well, well, well. I was wondering who'd they were sending in. Came to the Closet to face your skeletons? Mmm, Jack?"

"I'm not here for an idle chat, Pitch."

* * *

Right now it's just Hiccup and Jack who appeared (and Eva, points to those who know who she is), but there will be a lot more characters. It will be like a Tale of Two High Schools in that regard where I incorporate many characters from DreamWorks (and maybe other places). If you want to see more, let me know.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sure many of you are going to pleased with the end of this chapter.

* * *

"No, no. Of course you not here for a chat. It's been what…a year and…two months since you stopped me. Correct me if I'm wrong. Time, isn't hard to keep track in here. This isn't just some idle chat. No. You wouldn't come here after so long just to say to hello. Why didn't you come sooner? It's so lonely in here. You put me here, the least you could do is visit from time to time."

"Pitch," Jack growled.

Pitched laughed, smooth and calm. He stood, walking towards the glass the wall.

"I see, no banter today? Shame, you are quiet good at it. Or you were. You seem stiff now. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, it has been fourteen months after all."

"Black dust," Jack said, watching Pitch carefully for his reaction.

"Mmm? What about it?"

"Tell me about it."

"What could _you_ of all people possible not know about my dust?"

"I don't know why it's back,"

Pitch blinked, once, twice and smiled, "Is it? That's interesting. Who's brought it back?" His voice hissed with the last question, his eyes narrowing.

"That's what I'm hoping you'd tell me?"

"Me?" Pitch pointed to himself, his eyes filling with hurt, "Why Jack, I've been in here. How could I possible be part of this?"

"You are the one who created Black dust."

"Yes," He smirked, "That is true. Brilliant idea, isn't it. A virus that crimples the mind, forcing one to see their worst nightmares, making sleep impossible," He chuckled, low and sinister, "Until of course, sleep is the only option left. You stopped me before the world could truly experience isn't wonders."

"I don't know what your definition of wonder is but this isn't it?" Jack slapped his tablet to the glass, the screen showing one of the videos of the affected soldiers.

"Oh, is this one of the persons affected. Interesting. An adult," His eyes flashed.

"I want to know how the dust is back."

"I'd like to help you Jack, truly, I would. But I don't have a part in this," He looked at the screen of tablet again, his jaw tightening, "I wish I knew who was behind this. I'd _congratulate_ them."

Jack slammed his arm against the glass, "Bullshit!"

"Now, now Jack. No need to get all worked up. Why would I have a reason to lie to you? In here of all places."

Jack took a deep breath, "Fine. Even if you're not involved, there is something you might be able to answer."

"Oh?"

"Is it possible for the strain to be modified? So it will affect adults?"

"It's been modified? Let me guess, so it's more potent against adults. Horrible. The true beauty of my dust lies in its ability to shape young minds."

"Shape young minds!" Jack snarled, "You mean twist them to insanity!"

"Jack, Jack, Jack," Pitch shook his head, "You know my dust wasn't meant to kill. It was meant to strengthen. That was just an unfortunate side effect for the weak minded."

"Bull-fucking-shit!"

"Language Jack."

"I'm not here to drink your kool-aid. I've been down that bloody road already. I want you to answer the question. Can it be modified?"

"I suppose,"

"How?"

"I'll tell you. Only if you promise to answer one of my questions first."

"That's not how this works."

Pitch gave a dramatic sigh and dropped back into his chair, "Then I suppose I can't help you."

Jack swore, pacing the length of the room. He tossed his tablet on the chair and turned to Pitch.

"Fine. One question. That's it."

"Don't worry," Pitch grinned wickedly, "Even in here you hear rumors. About what's going on…on the outside. About things. About agents. About you." He laughed softly.

"Stop stalling and ask your question."

"Is it true you left the agency?"

"If I'd left the agency would I be here?" Jack rushed, turning way to walk to the wall and lean against it, "Now answer my question."

"Mm-um, so it is true. You'd left. But your back. Was it that?" He pointed the tablet, "Did my dust make you come back?"

"I already answered one question. Talk, quickly."

"Calm down. It's not like I have anything else to look forward to. This is my entrainment for the month."

"Pitch, get talking, or I swear I'll give you some real entertainment." Jack cracked his knuckled.

Pitch laughed, "No need to get violent. I'll tell you. If they have the original RNA seaquencing, I guess they could built up from there."

"You guess?"

"That's the best I can tell you. I don't know who's doing this. I don't want they're doing."

"Then you really are no help to me."

"It was nice chatting Jack Frost."

Hiccup was waiting outside the door. He'd been watching from his own tablet.

"That was a whole lot of nothing."

"Not nothing. We know Pitch isn't part of it. He doesn't know who is either."

"Are you sure?"

"You probably couldn't tell over the monitors, but he was furious. He's just good at hiding it."

"I can see why. No one wants their work stolen."

"Yeah."

"So we look at old associates. Someone who could have been working with him, who could have the RNA data."

"Good luck with that," Jack said.

"Jack."

"I said I'd talk to him and I did. Now, if you'd talk b back home.

"Jack, please," Hiccup put a hand on his shoulder, "Please, stay."

"No,"

"Just until we solve this case. Then I promise you can do whatever you want. I'll drop you any part of the world you want. Please, man, Astrid is working a case in India with Tigress. It's be great to have my main man by my side."

"Call Fishelgs then." Jack turned away, walking to the elevators.

"Jack, I know you won't be settled knowing that BD is out there again, so cut the crap and help me. We both know if you go home you'll just be up worrying about it anyway."

Jack paused, his body stiff. He started walking again without a word. Hiccup tasked, pulling out his phone. Before he could do anything else Jack said, "Fine, I'll stick around unlit this is over. I'm already involved and didn't have any plans this week anyway."

Hiccup grinned, hurrying after him, "I knew I could count on you. Let's head to HQ, we can get you equipped with some gear. You check out some of the new toys." Hiccup threw an arm over Jack's shoulders. He sighed and nodded.

"It's been a while since I've been there."

"Yeah, it's be fun. Like a home coming."

Jack glared at him.

"Okay, not like a homecoming then." Hiccup held up his hand, taking a step back, "Man you really have become a sour-puss."

In the jet Hiccup pulled up a screen a few minutes after take-off.

"Hey, Hiccup. How'd it go?" Roxy asked.

He shook his head, "It didn't. We didn't find out anything we didn't already know."

"Shame."

"But can you do me a favor? Can you do some digging into former associates of Pitch Black for me? Anyone who's been active recently."

"I'll have it ready by the time you get here," She said with a smile.

"Thanks Rox, oh, and tell the tech boys to get some equipment ready for Jack."

"Is he staying?"

"For now."

"I'll pass on the message."

"Thanks Rox, you're the best."

"Tell me something I don't know."

The screen when dark. Jack entered the cockpit.

"How long until we're in Cali?" He asked, sitting in the co-pilots seat.

"Couple hours."

"Want me to fly for a while. You didn't get to sleep last night."

"That would be great, actually, thanks man."

"I'm not all bad," Jack deadpanned.

"You've been acting like you are," Hiccup handed over the controls.

"Get some shut eye. I'll wake you up before we start to descend."

"Appreciate it."

Hiccup left the cockpit. Jack slipped the headset on, settling in. Right now the plane was on auto, and there wasn't much wind so he didn't have much to do. He took out his tablet, his personal one and opened an album. He shifted through old photos from before he left the agency. He looked at the people in the pictures, his eyes glancing from face to face. His best friends. The only people he truly trusted in the world. He stopped on one picture with him and four other people, Tooth, Sandy, North and Bunny. They were ones he'd most commonly be teamed up with on missions. He rubbed a hand over his face and stuffed the device back into his bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" He grumbled to himself, "Leave it in the past, where it belongs." He turned off the auto just to have something to think about.

It was near midday when they landed in California. Hiccup was grinning from ear to ear as they got off the plane.

"What are you so happy about?"

"It's good to be home. Better than that backwater you were holed up in."

"We might have a terrorist with a biological weapon out there."

"When'd you forget to live for the little things?"

"Can't live for the little things when the big things are always looking to crush the little things. When are you going to learn that?"

Hiccup sighed, "Let's go man." An SUV pulled up to the plane. Hiccup opened the back door and Jack took shot gun.

"Hey stranger," The driver, wearing large sunglasses smiled at him. Jack did a double take.

"Tooth?"

"Yeah," She took off the sunglasses.

"I almost didn't recognize you," He smiled and leaned over to hug her, "You cut your hair."

"Yeah," She ran her fingers through the pixie cut, tugging playfully on the colorful ends.

"And still rocking the rainbow I see."

"I'll be damn," Hiccup leaning forward between the space in the seats, "That's the first time he's smiled since I picked him up. You must be special Tooth."

Jack frowned, elbowing him back.

Tooth laughed.

"I though you were on a mission." Hiccup said.

"It just finished. I was literally coming out of debriefing when Roxy mentioned you two were flying in. I asked if I could pick you up. You look pale, Frost."

"I was always pale."

"Paler," She emphasized, "Won't you getting sun in…where'd you find him?"

"A rundown apartment in Minnesota."

"Of the all the places. You could have lived anywhere. And that's where you went?"

"In his defense he did spend a few month in this little shack in Ireland. Then two in Rio, right?"

"How'd you know that?" Jack asked.

"You didn't think we'd just let you drop of the radar," Hiccup frowned.

"The agency said they would give me space. No tails."

"Yeah, the agency." Hiccup said.

"We didn't make that promise. We kept tabs to make sure you were safe," Tooth replied.

"I perfect capable of taking care of myself."

"Obviously," Hiccup snorted. Jack leveled a cold look at him. Hiccup only stared back.

The small screen on the dash coming to life broke the tension of the moment. It was Roxanne.

"Hey Roxy," Tooth said, "What do you got?"

"Well, it's a good thing you asked to looking into old Pitch's old associates when you did Hiccup."

"You found something."

"Yes, Luca, a high-level member of the Shark bait gang has recently been moving a lot of product."

"Shark bait, that's run by Don Lino." Hiccup said.

"Right."

"What kind of product?" Jack asked.

"The better question is what hasn't he been moving? Guns, drugs, stolen goods."

"Why hasn't he been stopped?" Jack asked.

"Because he's only one part of the operation. The cops don't have enough evidence to do a full take down and it's not our jurisdiction."

"I though the world was our jurisdiction?"

"Jack," Tooth said sharply. Jack grumbled but bit his tongue.

"That else did you find out Roxy?"

"He had a package sent to this office building," The screen split and the image of a skyscraper, sleek with black glass, came up, "We're still looking into, but it seems like it's your normal shipping corporation."

"Shipping and drugs, that doesn't sound like normal." Hiccup said.

"Depends on how you view it," Tooth said, "Shipping is the perfect front for drugs."

"We've already intercepted the package."

"That was fast." Jack sounded surprised.

"One of our newest agents, Sherman managed to get in transit. He returned with it only minutes before I called you. It's documents. We're making copies with altered information. We're going to use the fakes to find out who this is going to."

"Trackers?"

"Naturally."

"Okay, we're almost there. Jack and I will handle the tracking."

"Understood. Sherman will leave with the fakes and pose as the delivery boy. He'll drop it off and out can take over form there."

"Right," Hiccup nodded.

"I guess I better hurry then," Tooth accelerated. As soon as they were pulling into DreamWorks' HQ Jack and Hiccup were jumping out.

"I'll track it form here." Hiccup said.

"And I'll follow on a bike."

"You'll need some equipment," Hiccup said.

"That's what I'm here for!"

"Gobber,"

"Roxy sent me down to give you the basic tech." He had a trolley laid out with weapons, "Sorry I don't have any of the fun toys. We didn't have enough time to get those ready."

"These are find." Jack said grabbing two glocks, and a knife, quickly concealing them in his clothes."

"Maybe I should come with you." Tooth suggested.

"No, that's fine." Jack gave a quick smile, "You just finished a mission."

"But-"

"A cycle?" Jack asked Gobber.

"Frostbite has some dust on her I'm afraid."

"Doesn't matter, just give anyone you have."

"Here, take these," He handed over some keys, "They're for that bike over there."

"Thanks," He also took an ear piece from Gobber and a mini-tablet. He put the ear piece on and the tablet in his jacket pocket. "I'm good to go."

"I'll be with you the whole time," Hiccup tapped his own ear, indicating to Jack's ear piece.

"Right." Jack got on the bike, slipping on the helmet and closing the visor. He shot the group a thumbs up and revved out of the basement.

"He hasn't gotten better, has he?" Tooth asked.

"No," Hiccup sighed, "Let's go."

As Jack was turning along the street where the building was located Hiccup's voice buzzing in his ear.

"Okay, Sherman just dropped it off. The tracker is working fine. I can see it in the building."

"How accurate is the tracker?"

"Good for a ten feet range."

Jack pulled up under a tree to wait, "And how do you know they won't find it."

"Because it looks like a page."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, even has print and everything. Once they don't shred it."

"Impressive. Who came up with that?"

"Peabody."

"Of course." Jack shook his head, "Well, I'd better get comfy, this could be a while."

"Yep," Hiccup agreed.

"Any good stories to tell me while we wait."

"I've got one."

"Tooth?"

"Yeah, I decided to hang around with Hiccup. You don't mind do you?"

"I just thought you'd want to go home get some rest."

"And miss your first time in the field in over a year. Not likely."

Jack laughed, "So that story you mention."

"Right, A few months ago Sandy and I were-"

"Hold on, the package is moving."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Already?" Tooth said confused.

"Yeah and fast. Jack something might be happening."

Jack started the bike, revving the engine.

"Where is it?"

"Still in the building, hold on, heading to an exit. The East entrance, underground parking lot."

"Got it." Jack got onto the road, turning around the corner to the east side of the building. He saw a motorcycle burst into traffic, narrowly avoiding a collision with a mini-van. The vehicle screeched to a halt, blaring its horn. The cycle torn up the street, right past Jack.

"It just past you!" Hiccup cried.

Jack pulled a sharp U-turn, running up onto the sidewalk. People screamed and jumped out of his way. He gunned the engine, going full speed after the guy.

"Your about 600 feet behind them."

"Not for long." Jack said.

He could see the cycle in the distance, weaving in and out of traffic. He pushed his own bike to its hardest.

"Hiccup, you're a tech guy, can't you give me some red light here!"

"I'm already on it."

He saw the lights ahead of the guy change. The guy didn't slow down, instead they sped up. Jack's jaw dropped as he watched an 18-wheeler block the road, but the cyclist slid under it like it was nothing. Jack broke around the back of the truck.

The chase continued through several more streets.

"Jack, I thing they're heading to the waterfront."

"Right, any short cuts I can use?"

"This guy seems to know them all."

"I realized." Jack had been able to close the distance between them, but there was still a hundred foot difference or so. He could see the person better now. They were slim built. Black pants, and white and blue racer jacket. Their helmet was blue. On their back was a backpack, which Jack assumed the package was in. And from the way they were looking over their shoulder they knew he was following them.

"Just turned into an alley."

"I saw," Jack practically smelt the burning rubber and he screeched after them. They alley was narrow, with little room to move. Jack saw the person turn back and his eyes locked on the gun. Three shots. He zig and zagged, scrapping the wall for a second. They came out into another road and the person turned forward again.

Jack hadn't been hurt. It looked like they'd been aiming for his tyres. He could see the coast now. The guy turned off the main road, onto an access road going to a yacht club.

Jack pulled out his gun, aiming for their back tyre. He fire a shot. The person looked them and started ziz-zagging. Jack tried to hit them, but missed every time. The clip was empty in no time.

As though waiting for him to run out of bullets they suddenly screeched to a stop, so fast the back wheel lifted into the air. Jack hit the brakes, his motorcycle losing control by the sudden deceleration. It hit the ground sideways and he rolled off. Ignoring the pain he jumped to his feet, but was only half way up when he felt the gun pressed into his back.

He didn't wait another second. He spun around, knocking the person's hand upwards as they pulled trigger. The bullet fired upwards. Jack slammed his knee into their gut. They doubled over. He wrestled the gun from their grip and leveled it.

The person kicked faster than Jack could believe, knocking the gun from his hand. He jumped back, reaching for the knife concealed at his waist. He swiped forward. The person leaned back, the blade missing them by inches. They moved forward, grabbing Jack's wrist, stopping him from attacking again.

Their hand stuck Jack's neck, knocking the wind form him. His grip on the knife loosened and it was wrenched from his fingers. The person turned tale, running to the yachts ahead of them. Jack gasped from breath.

"They're getting away," Hiccup's voice was urgent in his ear.

"Yeah, got that." Jack forced his feet move, running after them. He pulled out the second glock. He fired. The bullet would have hit if the person hadn't suddenly ducked like they knew the shot was coming. They twisted around, throwing the knife. It knocked the gun from his hand. He cursed but didn't stop to pick up either weapon. He ran faster, gaining on them. He tackled them from behind. They rolled over, struggling for the pack.

They were on the dock now, boats all around them. Suddenly they were on their feet, exchanging blows. Jack found himself having to block and dodge more hits that he was giving.

"They're good," He commented.

"You have to be better," Hiccup said.

Jack jumped, twisting in the air, his right foot lashing out. The person ducked and sweep-kicked as his feet touched the wood. He hit the ground hard. The person ran past, but he grabbed their ankle. They tumbled down, but without missing a beat they kicked Jack in the head. He was dazed and they moved again.

Quickly shaking his head he jumped to his feet, thankful he didn't have time to take off his helmet, or that could have hurt a lot. He grabbed the person by the pack, pulling them around. He heard a feminine shout behind him, but he didn't have time to worry about a by-stander right now. He uppercutted them, hard enough to knock off their helmet. The punch sent them staggering backwards, towards the end of the dock. They, somehow, stopped right at the edge, their arms pin wheeling trying to regain balance. Jack readied for the final blow but that was when he really looked at the person, the blue eyes, the blonde hair done in a braid.

"Elsa?" He reached out his hand grabbing her arm to stead her.  
She froze, looking at him, "That voice…Frost?"  
"Yeah," he grinned but then remembered he still had on his helmet. He reached up to take it off.

"No wait! Don't!" Elsa cried. Jack paused confused, why shouldn't he take off his helmet? He felt a pinch in his neck. He clapped his hand over the area and something brushed his palm. He pulled it out and saw a dart in his hand. His vision blurred and the last he remembered was the water rushing up to meet him.

* * *

Are you even surprised by this? Of course Elsa is going to part of this fic. How could the Disney crew not be here?

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone has been asking if this is a Jelsa fic. To answer...you'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Jack's eyes snapped open and he jolted up.

"Whoa, take it easy, the drug wouldn't have worn off completely yet." A voice said next to him. He shook his head to clear his vision, looking around. He was in what looked to be a bedroom, but why was it rocking? He brought a hand up to his head.

"Here, drink this, it will help," Someone placed a glass into his arms. He was so disorientated took a gulp without really looking at it. As soon as it hit his tongue he spit it out.

"What the hell is that!" He said gagging.

"I'm not sure you want to know, it really is a hangover cure, but works for shaking off the effects of sedative too."

First the first time he took a got look at the person he was talking to. It was a young woman, with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Her face was familiar.

"Do I know you?" He asked. "You look…"

"…Like my sister? You met Elsa before, but we never had the chance," She said smiling.

"Elsa's sister? Anna?"

"Yep," She grinned a bit more, "Hold on I'll get her." She stood. He watched her leave through a narrow door. He groaned as he felt like the room rocked again. He looked at the glass in his hands which was filled with a nasty red liquid. Well if it helped cleared his head…he threw it back in one gulp.

He wasn't sure if the stuff really did help clear his head, but the next thing he realised was that he was only in his boxers. How had that happened? Just then Anna came back into the room, with Elsa, and a red head in tow.

"Glad you're awake," Elsa said.

"Uh, where are my clothes?" He asked suddenly feeling very exposed.

"We put 'em up on deck to dry," The red head said in a Scottish accent, "we couldn't very well leave you in 'em they way they were soaking,"

"What?" Jack was really confused.

"He doesn't remember," Elsa said, "After she shot you with the tranquilizer you fell off the dock into the water,"

"Of course I did," he said with a sigh. "Thanks for shooting me by the way," He told the red head.

"Hey, you were attacking my partner," She shot back, "Count ye' self lucky I grabbed the tran and not a real gun,"

"Alright" Elsa said putting up her hands to stop the retort that was about to come, "That's enough,"

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked looking between the three girls.

"We could ask you the same thing," The red head said. "Why were you chasing Elsa?"

"Because she had a pack with documents we were using to track back to a possible bio terrorist."

"The pack? That's why you were chasing me?"

"Yeah,"

"Well sorry to break it to you, but we need that info for our investigation," Red head said, "If you want it you could have the moon man call Michel,"

"Who's Michel?"

"You don't know who Michel is? And you susposed work for DreamWorks?"

"Yeah, I do. Who the hell are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Snowflake boy,"

"Snowflake boy?"

"Yeah, what kind of last name is Frost,"

"It's my kind of last name," He snapped, "Who the hell are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Snowflake." "Jack, this is Merida Dundroch," Anna said.

"Oie! Don't just tell him that!"

"The sharp shooter?"

"So ye've heard of me,"

"Who in our business hasn't heard of the 3,400 yard shot on Mor'du's second in command you landed?"

"It was 3,438 yards actually," Merida said warming with the complement. "And for the record snowflake your rep is pretty impressive too,"

"Now isn't this better than fighting," Anna said. The two didn't answer. Jack looked at Elsa.

"The papers in the pack you took, why does Disney want it…you're still with Disney right?"

"Yes, I am." She said.

Disney was the cover name of elite group of special agents from all over the world, like DreamWorks. The members were rumoured to be among the best in espionage. Jack had only met Elsa and briefly one other agent before but you heard the stories of others, like Merida, famous sniper. The farthest know shot made with a sniper rifle was almost 3000 yards, but if the public knew of her shots, then her name would be next to 8 of the top ten spots. Her most famous shot had to be a syndicate head for Mor'du. He was a ruthless European terrorist hell bent of destroying the EU. The story goes some of Disney's forces had put a stop to his last attempt, after while he'd gone underground. Merida herself had taking out his right hand man, placing a bullet between his eyes…while he was in a boat…almost two miles off the Scottish coast…at night. She'd blown any other shot made with a sniper rifle by half a mile.

"We looking into a weapon exchange," Elsa continued, drawing Jack from his thoughts. "A weapons dealer, Hans, we've been tracking his movements for three months. The info in that pack has just what we need to find his next deal."

"I've got some bad news for you,"

"What?"

"The info you have is a dud, we come up the stuff there,"

"What!" Merida yelled.

"Yeah, sorry to break it to you," He said holding up his hands defensively. "We didn't know you guys would have been involved. We were going to use that to find the person behind a bioweapon attack. We were hoping that we would be able to track the documents up another level in his organisation, and if we were lucky all the way up to the top."

"So Elsa just risked her life breaking into that place for fake docs," Anna said her voice raising a pitch.

"She could have been killed by someone in there," Merida continued. "She could have been killed by you,"

"We didn't know Disney was working, you don't exactly share all your cases,"

"Could say the same about DreamWorks,"

"Whoa, everyone need to calm down, I'm fine remember." Elsa said. "Jack, if those docs are fakes where are the real ones."

"We switched the documents. The real ones are at our HQ. Let me call them…um, how long was I out?"

"About an hour and half, the sedative wasn't that strong," Merida told him. Jack nodded.

"Okay, hold on," he lifted a hand to his ear on to realise his ear piece was missing.

"Dam it, the stupid thing must have fallen off in the water," he said, "My tablet, it was in my pants pocket."

"Should still be in there, come on, I'll take you," Elsa said walking out the door way. Jack got out of the bed and followed her out into an ornate sitting area/kitchen. The room swayed slightly and he heard the sloshing of waves. So they were on a boat, so that would explain the rocking, by the looks it was sizeable yacht.

Elsa opened a door and led him on into sunlight. He spotted his clothes hanging on a riling. He picked up his pants and was thankful there were dry. He slipped them on and got out his phone. He touched the screen and wasn't surprised when it came on. What kind of spy didn't have a water proof phone? Before he could do anything the screen changed and Hiccup's worried face popped up.

"What happened to you?" He yelled. "We lost your signal over an hour ago, Tooth's been looking for you! She found your bike but not you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"It's our fault you lost his signal, there's cloaking tech on the ship that blocks any satellite signals that aren't our own." Elsa said.

"Who was that?" Hiccup asked.

"Elsa, do you remember her?"

"She's the Disney agent who you worked on the assignation attempt of Princess Sofia. How are you with her now?"

"Biker I was I chasing. It was her."

"Oh, I see."

"Can you get me permission to bring her and her team in?"

"Yeah, give me a few minutes." Hiccup nodded and the screen went blank.

Jack called Tooth next.

"You're okay. Oh thank heavens."

"Are you still be the docks?" He asked.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm on the…ah…" He looked at Elsa.

"The Bear claw."

Jack arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Don't judge Frost. I know for a fact you have a motorcycle you called icicle."

"I'm on the Bear Claw Tooth, with some Disney agents."

"What?"

"I'll explain went you get here."

"Alright."

Jack looked at Elsa, "So do you want to explain to me what you're doing here so I can explain it to her when she gets here."

"It's like I said before, we tracking the dealings of a weapons dealer, Hans. He came out of know where about a year ago, but we were able to stay on top of most of his deals. Recently, however, his movement have suddenly gotten harder to track, and the deals, they seem to be bigger than ever."

"Just how big is this guy?"

"International arms dealer. He doesn't care who he sells to. Just that he gets his money."

Jack frowned, as he pulled on his shirt, "I wonder his he could he connected to my case."

"You mentioned a bioweapon."

Jack nodded, "Ever heard of Black dust."

"Rumours, it's a power like substance, airborne delivery system like anthrax. Caused psychosis in children."

"Among other things."

"Is it back?"

"We think so. And worse than before."

"How could it be worse?"

"It may affect everyone."

Elsa tucked her hand in her chin in a thoughtful manner, "Bioweapons isn't really Han's style."

"Maybe he's branching out."

"Maybe. It will require some more digging to find how the two things are connected."

Jack agreed with a nod. He leaned back against the railing, looking out at the water.

"How have you been?" Elsa asked.

"I was good."

"Was?"

"I'd gotten out of the game, until a couple days ago I was a civi."

"Wow," Elsa said, sounding surprised.

"What?" Jack looked at her curiously.

"It's just, when we met, you didn't seem like the kind to give up this life."

"Things can change." He said heavily.

"Obviously." Elsa tilted her head, her eyes looking him up and down.

"You're analysing me," He mutter, keeping his gaze focused on the horizon.

"I am," She admitted.

"So what do you see?"

"Body language, closed off, you're trying to shut out everything."

"That's what you said the last time we met."

"No, last time we met I said you were a loner. This is different. Before you were alone because you felt you worked best alone, even if that's not true."

"Oh, we only spent a few weeks together more than four years ago and you know me so well."

"I'm a profiler. It's what I do. You've changed a lot."

"Like I said, things change."

Elsa shook her head, "This is different. No one just becomes this closed off. What happened? Why'd you leave?"

"There are a lot of reasons I left."

"Like?"

Jack glared at her. She didn't flinch, staring back. "Just reasons."

"Oh?"

Jack gave a fed up huff, "But I guess I was only fooling myself. It's not like people like us can ever become civilians."

Elsa laughed, "That is certainly a luxury we don't get enjoy. But this life has it's perk too."

"Does it?" Jack turned around, clasping his arms. Elsa didn't respond. After a few seconds Jack said, "Anna's just like you described, you're lucky to have her."

"Thank you."

"Merida, I don't think she likes me too much."

"She doesn't like anyone at first. Our personalities constantly butted at first."

"And now?"

"We have our kiks, but she's a good partner."

At this moment he spotted Tooth as the end of the dock and waved to get her attention. She jogged over, climbing aboard.

"Tooth, met Elsa a Disney agent. Elsa, Toothiana part of DreamWorks special forces."

"Nice to met you." Elsa said, extending a hand.

"Likewise. Let me guess, she was the one you were chasing."

"Right, Disney's been looking into this case, but apparently from the other side." He told her what Elsa had mentioned about Hans and his deals.

Merida and Anna came out into deck.

"Oh another one," Merida said when she saw Tooth, "Just invite the whole west coast why don't ya?" She said to Elsa.

"Merida, play nice. They could help in our investigation."

"I just contracted the castle," Anna said.

"And?"

"They want to know why DreamWorks has gotten involved."

"You say that like we're interrupting your investigation."

"You did do that," Merida said.

"We could say you interfered with ours."

"Neither parties knew, so neither is at fault," Anna said.

Jack received a message. "Hiccup says we can bring you to HQ. If we're lucky we can get you copies of the files we took."

"Yeah, if we're lucky," Merida snorted, "I'm sure we're all aware of how much our agencies enjoy sharing information."

"We've co-operated before."

"Yes, but it doesn't happen often."

"Regardless, it looks like we might have to work together now," Jack said, "Let's go."

As they getting off the yacht Hiccup contacted Jack again.

"We're on our way."

"You'd better hurry. Something just came up."

"What?"

"You have to see this."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4

I wonder how you'll react to this one.

* * *

"Hiccup, what's so urgent?" Jack walked into a board room, to find him, Tooth and two other people looking at a video on a large screen. Jack stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the images playing on the screen. Behind him Elsa, Merida and Anna all stopped as well. Anna gasped and covered her mouth.

Jack's jaw clenched, as he watched the twenty or so people on screen screaming in pure agony, trashing around a dimly lit room.

"Shit," Merida muttered.

"Oh god, what is that?" Elsa asked.

The others turned to look at them.

"This, dear children, is undoubted the effects of Black Dust." A short and skinny man, with salt and pepper hair, and round frame glasses said seriously, "Welcome to DreamWorks ladies. My apologies that our meeting has to be sullied by this grave development. My name is Peabody."

"Anna, Merida and Elsa," Elsa introduced themselves quickly.

"When this come in?" Jack asked, walking closer to the screen.

"It was uploaded to the internet a hour ago." Hiccup said.

"From where?"

"That is what we're still uncovering," Peabody said, "The encryption on the video is high level. We'll break it, we just need some time."

"But look at the time stamp," Tooth said.

"Yesterday," Anna said, looking at the numbers at the bottom of the screen.

"Those could be put there just to throw us off," Hiccup said.

"Or it could have been left there to give us a message," Jack said.

"Either way, this has happened, and recently." Tooth said.

"This the second attack."

"We to need to look at those documents. See, if there is anything that can help us figure this all out."

"Right," Hiccup nodded, and indicated to the papers on the desk, "They seem to be a transport transaction. We don't know for what, it's coded. It says for marshmallows, but I think it's safe to assume it isn't that. Unless your weapons dealer has a craving for half a million s'mores."

"It's bullets." Merida replied.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"Bullets," Anna explained, "Hans likes to use codes. Marshmallows are bullets, specially shrapnel or canister bullets. You can tell the difference by looking at the type of sugar listed."

"There are also colour text-codes for food colouring that they use to further identify the type of material they are moving. If it's AP, API, BT, FMJ, so on." Merida added.

"Um…" Hiccup glanced down at the pages, "There wasn't anything on sugar."

"Can I see?"

Hiccup passed the papers for her. She quickly scanned the pages, "He's right. It doesn't say here."

"Most likely canister then, if there isn't speciation." Merida said. "Buck shots, maybe."

"But who orders so many bullets and know guns." Elsa said.

"There is a serial code," Anna said.

"Getting cracking then."

"Hey, want to include us in the conversation?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware it wasn't any of your business." Merida replied.

"Merida, please," Elsa said sharply.

"Ladies, we only want to help each other." Peabody said, "We let you come into our headquarters, and allowed you access to information we procured."

"But we would have gotten this information if you haven't interrupted our investigation." Merida said.

"We were conducting our own investigation." Hiccup said.

"We're aware of that," Anna said, placing a hand on Merida's shoulder to pacify her.

"That may be, but from what the snowflake told me, you got this information because you were chasing a scrap lead." Merida said, ignoring Anna's mummers to soften her tone.

"A scrap lead?" Jack fumed, "What's that supposed to mean? You got in our way. And you shot me!"

"Merida is right," Elsa said in a serious tone. "From what you told me, the reason you went after this information was because it came from an old associate of the man who created this Black Dust. A man who is imprisoned. For all you know this is a coincidence that they were making a move today. It could have nothing to do with Black Dust."

"You jumped at the first lead you saw, not even knowing if it was viable or not. A scrap lead." Merida said.

Jack opened his mouth to retaliate but he couldn't. They were right. They had jumped on this without much second thought. He ground his teeth together.

"This black dust thing is worrying, obviously," Anna said indicating to the screen, "But we already have our mission. We can get some of our people on it, if you want."

"No thank you." Jack growled.

"Jack," Hiccup shot at him.

"That's quiet alright ladies." Peabody added, "You've brought up a viable point. We apologise once again for getting in your way."

"We have to go." Merida said, "Hans has probably already moved up his time table. We don't have time to waste here."

"Agreed," Elsa replied, "Thank for sharing the information. Now if you'd excuse us."

"Wait, you're just leaving?" Jack asked.

"Black Dust is your mission. Not mine. I'd like to help, but I have to put my mission first."

"Hey, maybe when we finish our job we'll come an' solve yours for you." Merida smirked. Elsa glared at her and pushed her from the room.

Jack growled and slammed a fist on the table.

"Hey!" Hiccup said, "Cool it."

"They're not wrong."

"You don't have to take it out on the furniture." Tooth said.

"We're right back where we started."

"No we're not. There's this new video that we're tracing. We'll know where it originated from soon enough."

"But we wasted all that time today."

"We don't know that. That information could still be viable to us, we just have to figure out how."

"So what now!"

"Jack calm down."

"What now?"

Hiccup frowned, "I'm going to work with the tech boys to find out where, and from who this video came from. You go cool off somewhere."

Jack huffed, and turned sharply, leaving the room.

"Mr. P, sorry you had to see that."

"No, no. I understand. Frost will have an adjustment period. We can't expect him to just get back into the groove of things."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hiccup sat down.

"I'm going to see where they are in finding the source of this video," said Peabody.

"I'll join you in the hub in a moment."

"Right." He left with a curt nod.

Hiccup sighed. He could feel Tooth's eyes on him.

"Say it." He said with a forlorn sigh.

"Say what?"

Hiccup gave a half amused snort, "I shouldn't have brought him back."

"I wasn't going to say that." She said, sitting next to him. Hiccup look at her.

"You know him better than anyone. Even better than me. What do you think?"

"He's changed."

"That's an understatement."

"I think he'd forgotten who he used to be. That it is possible to be happy even while living this life."

"I don't even think he was happy with that life he had."

"I only knew of his moments. You actually saw him."

"Tooth," Hiccup shook his head, "He started driking. Looks like it's a regular thing. I found him hammered, and some random girl who just came up to him, he took her home."

"Jack did that?"

"Yea,"

"Our Jack?"

"It surprised me too."

"You know can't help but think the one person who'd be able to talk some sense into him is…" She trailed off.

"The one person who caused him to get like this." Hiccup finished.

"Yeah."

They both sighed.

"Why don't you try talking to him? You're about the other person who can give him some hard love." Hiccup suggested.

"I'm not sure if he'll listen to me. If North and Sandy weren't on a mission I'd ask them to talk to him."

"What do you think of the Disney girls?" Hiccup asked suddenly.

"The red left an impression."

"That she did."

"Seemed like good agents, from what I could tell. Their body language said so. Also seemed liked a good team."

"Have you ever run across any Disney agents?"

"Once, on assignment in China. You?"

"Three times, three different cases."

"Wow,"

"Yeah, our parts seem to cross more often than not."

"Organisations as large and far reaching as ours, it's not a surprize."

"Shame theere couldn't be better modes of communication between our organisations. It could save us some headaches."

"Or just cause new ones."

Hiccup snickered, "That's a possibility too." He knocked the table lightly, "Alright, I'm going to see where the techees are at."

"I'm going to find our boy."

They both stood, leaving the room. Hiccup travelled one floor up into a large room, filled with people and computers. There was a large screen on the far wall, and lines of code were running up the screen.

Peabody was there, talking quickly with a talk man, with starling blue eyes, and a large head.

"What's the work Docs?" He asked them.

"This encryption code is remarkable." Peabody said.

"The cypher we need to crack to access the source of the video. It changes every three minutes and 15 seconds."

"Did you try the password 1-2-3-4?"

Both men stared at him, "I can assure it isn't as simple as 1-2-3-4." Peabody said.

"It was just a joke." Hiccup said lightly.

"Not a good one."

"Megamind, come on, I know you like to laugh."

"Yes, but that wasn't very funny."

Hiccup frowned, "Tough crowd. If any can crack this, isn't you two."

"We're working on it. We assure you."

"I wish I could I help. But the virtual world is where my skills lack."

"Perhaps you can be assistance to Mr. Oh,"

"Oh," Hiccup smirked a bit, "Sure, what's he doing?"

"He's trying to enhance the video and sound." Peabody said, "To help us pinpoint where it was filmed. The lad is tech a genius, but when it comes to practical things, he lacks. You can help him identify what's important and what isn't."

"You mean things in the background, or hidden in the audio."

"Exactly."

"Sounds good," Hiccup nodded, "Hey, Oh, need some help man?"

* * *

"Since when do you drink straight up, and not even with ice?" Tooth asked, taking the seat next to Jack.

"Did you follow me?"

"I didn't have to. It was all too obvious where you would go. I'm surprized you could make in here even, considering what this place means."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"This is the celebration bar. It's were we come to celebrate after a job well done."

"You saying I shouldn't be here?" Jack finish his drink with one swing.

"No. You can come in here whenever you want. It's not like the bar is reserved for our use. I just thought…"

"You thought I wouldn't want to come in because of memories." Jack cut her off.

"Looks like the pull of alcohol is stronger, yeah?"

"I'm not going to get drunk, if that's what you're worried about."

"I think you already are. I'm worried about you Jack."

"I didn't ask you to worry."

"You're my friend Jack. I'm going to worry."

"Then you're wasting your time and effort on that."

Tooth frowned and grabbed Jack by his arm.

"Ow, hey. Let go."

She twisted his arm behind his back.

"Get yourself out of this and I'll let you go."

"Tooth, what the hell? Don't make me hurt you?"

"Try. Go ahead."

"Ow. Ow. Tooth!"

She slapped money down on the counter and marched Jack right out of the bar, his hand still pinned behind him. He fought and argued the whole way, but he couldn't escape. She took him to the beach. It was late at night and it was mostly deserted. She let go of him when they started to walk on sand, pushing him forward. He stumbled and fell into the sand.

"The hell Tooth!" He got his knees, spitting out sand. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What the fuck has happened to you?" She shouted, "I'm trying to help you. We're all trying to help you!"

"Don't bullshit. I didn't want to be here. Hiccup made me."

"Hiccup didn't make you do shit. You came because you wanted to."

"No I didn't. I was happy where I was."

"Do you really believe that? Have you said that to yourself so many times you've started to think that's true?"

"It is true. I was happy right where I was. I didn't need to come here and be reminded of all this. Of everything that happened. I didn't need to come here and see you again."

"Me? So I'm the problem?"

"You say you're here now! But where were you then!"

"Where was…Where was I? You must have some balls asking that Frost. You weren't the only person who lost shit that day. We were all hurting. But you were the only one who choose to run and hide."

"I left because this life was killing me."

"You can say that. You can shout it to the heavens for all I care. But that won't make it true. Because I know you Jack Frost. And I know you loved this life more than anyone. You ran because you though it was your fault and you didn't want to face that. Just like with Ellie!"

"Shut up," Jack snarled, swinging his arm. Tooth grabbed his wrist before he hit her.

"No. You know you left her. You just don't want to face that. Just like you couldn't face what happened last year. We all had to deal with it. And guess what we are all still agents. Yeah, it's hard sometimes. There are days were I just sit down and cry. But I remember the good times too. I make myself remember. Because the days aren't all bad. And Jack, an agent who is as good as you were, they have more good days than bad. You just don't want to remember the good days."

"What good days?"

Tooth slapped him. Hard.

"You ass. What good days? Don't seriously stand there and ask me 'What good days?' We had good days. We all did! We still do! But to even think that you've forgotten, or worst, don't want to remember. That's the worst thing you can do. You're spitting on the memories, if you choose to only remember the good things."

Jack didn't respond.

"Hiccup thinks he made a mistake bringing you back."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. You're a good agent, I won't deny that. But a shit ass friend."

"I couldn't watch it happen again."

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but if you're there, then there's less chance of it happening again. If you want to leave, then go. You for sure won't see it happen again. But thing about this. If you are there, you might be able to stop it."

"I couldn't last time."

"We can't always win. But one lose don't mean we give up. Like he would have said 'get off your freaking tail, there's a world to save'."

Jack didn't say anything.

"Cool your head," Tooth said softly, "Go for a swim and sober up, or a run. I'll call when Hiccup finds something."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5

We're really starting looking into the mystery now.

* * *

"Hey I'm here." Tooth said breathlessly as she walked into the communications room. "Did you get through?"

"Yeah, we found the computer where the video originated from." Hiccup brought a global map, and it zoomed in until it was showing a suburban area.

"That's Ontario." Tooth observed.

"Yea. The computer is in a cyber café. Safe to say whoever is posted the video simply used it as a upload port."

"Do you think it still might warrant a search?"

"Doubtful, but I've already sent a local agent to check out for me. Can't be too careful."

"Alright, so when do we leave?"

"We?" Hiccup looked at her.

"What?" She smirked, "You think I'm going to sit this out?"

"Well, I was thinking since you just finished a mission, you wouldn't want to take another one so soon."

"And here I thought you'd be thankful for the company. Someone has to keep Jack's head in the game."

Someone cleared their throat behind them. Turning around they saw Jack standing in the doorway. He was looking at his feet, glancing up at them in quick glimpses.

"They said I would find you in here. Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, we did," Hiccup said, "We have a lead. Are you joining us?"

"I'd like to."

Hiccup grinned, "Glad to hear it," He picked up his tablet and walked to the door, clapping Jack on his shoulder, "I hope your Canadian visa is up to date. I'm going to get our transport in order. Why don't you two check out the tech boys? Jack still hasn't gotten any new toys."

"The toy store, now I know I'll enjoy this."

"Let's go," Tooth said, bumping him with her shoulder. The trio walked to the elevators together. Hiccup took one to go up, while Tooth and Jack got in one heading down.

"Did you think about what I said?" Tooth asked as the doors closed, shutting them in together.

"All night."

"And?"

"And what?" Jack looked at her.

"Don't you have anything you want to say?"

"What are you expecting? Yea, there was merit in what you said."

"I'm hearing a 'but' somewhere in there."

"There is a 'but'."

"What is it?"

Jack sighed, a long pause before he spoke again, "Honesty, I don't even know what it is."

"Jack, what happened was hard. I get that. It isn't going to change over one night. We all want to help you. But we can't do that unless you want to help yourself."

"I'm here, aren't I?" He snapped. Tooth glared at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"That's only part of it. If you're here for us, then alright. Be here for us. And once this mission is finished you can go. But if your still here for you, then you're going to have more on."

Jack closed his eyes, "I'm not sure if I can."

"I can't help you with that. I would like to, but I know you won't let me in," The elevator doors opened and she stepped out, "But you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened."

Jack stayed leaning against the wall of the elevator for a moment more before following Tooth. They stepped out into a large warehouse like room. There were rows and rows of shelving, all piled up with all manner of machinery, and tech. There seemed be anything in the piles, from innocent looking bike helmets, to sinister looking knives. Jack grinned widely.

Tooth smirk, shaking her head slightly, "Just like a kid in the candy store."

Jack picked up a Swiss army knife, opening it out. He started twisting it between his fingers as his eyes searched the rest of the shelves.

"Gobber, you here?" Tooth asked.

"By the worktables!"

They walked to the centre of the room, where several long metal tablets stood parallel to each other. These too were weighed down with piles of wires, metals and weapons.

"Jack, Tooth, I was wondering when you'd stop by," Gobber was looking though a magnifying glass as was appeared to be a watch. He has a tweeter like appliance in one hand, and the other in thin long needle that was glowing at the end.

"Just give me a minute in finish this up," He said without looking at them. He touched the needle to the watch. There was a spark and a small explosion, that knocked him off his stood. Jack and Tooth both jumped, taking several steps back.

"It's okay!" Gobber grabbed a fire extinguisher, "Everything is under control!" He unleashed a stream of white foam on the fire.

"Um, Gobber, your hair is smouldering." Tooth pointed out.

"Mm? Oh!" He patted out quickly, "Thanks. Sorry 'bout that. What can I do for you?"

"We need some toys."

"Right-y oh, I've already got your standard issue glock." Gobber said to Jack, "Let's see," He walked through the isles, gesturing for them to follow him.

"Sun glasses," He handed Jack a pair. He tried them on and looked at Tooth.

"They look good,"

"They are for more than just looks," Gobber said, "They are basically a mini computer. It can receive and transmit messages, both audio and text. There's a camera. Infer red. X-ray. It can see through a maximum of eight inches of solid concrete."

"Nice," Jack pushed them up to the top of his head.

"They're standard issue now. Which watch do you like?" Gobber nodded to a row of stylish watches.

"These aren't going to…um…blow my hand off?" He looked back to the table where there was still a pile of foam.

"Oh no. These are safe, trust me. That one exploded because I'm trying out a new power source. It's a bit unstable."

"Just a bit," Tooth smirked.

"These are the same models that you would have used before."

"Okay, then I'll take this one." Jack picked out a black band one, with a large chrome face, "So I'm assuming all the old features are the same."

"Yep, frequency/signal jammer, short range EMP, SOS signal," Gobber pointed to a different button on the watch as he listed each's feature.

"Got it," Jack put the watch on, glancing at the screen, "But its five minutes slow."

"What?" Gobber grabbed his hand, frowning at the watch, "It could be a short. Give two minutes and I'll have it running right."

"It's fine, I'll just set it forward." Jack said holding his hands back. He wasn't keen for Gobber to tinker with something that was going to sit on his wrist after the explosion he just witnessed. Even if he did know he was a genius.

"Alright then, here's the standard go bag with equipment." Gobber handed him a black bag pack, "The stuff has remained standard since you left, there's nothing you aren't used to."

"Got it."

"Do you need anything specific for the mission?"

"There's a chance we may come across persons affected by Black dust. Something non-lethal to knock them out would be nice." Tooth said.

"Got ya'. The strong stuff, yeah? If I remember correctly persons affected by that stuff resisted mild sedatives."

"That's right."

"I've got some stuff here guaranteed to knockout a horse in seconds." He placed a box of smoke grenades in front of them, "Air distribution. Try not to breathe any in if you have use it. You might not wake up until Christmas."

Jack and Tooth both stared at him, unsure if he was joking or none.

"Relax, I'm just pulling your legs."

"Right," Jack laughed.

"At worst you'll be out for a couple weeks."

Tooth stopped, glancing at the smoke bomb in her hands, and then easing it with care into her bag.

"Anything else?"

"I think we're set." Tooth said. Jack nodded.

"Good luck out there, and be safe."

"Will do,"

"Thanks Gobber,"

The duo met back up with Hiccup and together they went to the air field. Once they were at cruising level Hiccup put the plane on auto pilot and joined Jack and Tooth. He brought up the video on a screen.

"Oh and I analysed the video every way we know how and we discovered a few things. Even if the quality is horrible we were able to get facial recognition on a few faces. All of the persons we were able to identify all have something in common. They all work here," Hiccup brought out the image of white, modern looking building on another screen. Next to the image was a map showing its location.

"It's a laboratory, specializing in experimental medical research," Hiccup said.

"Sounds like the kind of lab you'd work on Black bust at." Jack said.

"Possibly."

"If I had to guess, these people either didn't want to work on a bio-weapon and they paid the price. Or they did work on it, and someone wanted to make sure they stayed quiet." Tooth said.

"Either way, BD didn't affect everyone." Hiccup enlarged part of the image. Now they could see people against the far wall, cowering in a small huddle, looking on in terror, "Seventeen persons weren't affected, or, at least that's how many we can see. We can't see the entire room, so we can't say for sure if there were more people out of view."

"Seventeen…and how many were affected?" Tooth asked.

"Twenty two,"

"That's more than half!" Jack cried alarmed.

"BD never affected adults like this."

"Obviously whoever is producing it now has made some upgrades," Hiccup said grimly.

"What else did you find?" Tooth asked.

"This was interesting. Most of the sound is just random screaming, and insane muttering. There are a few 'helps' from the persons in the corner. But then there is this guy," Hiccup focused the screen on of the persons near the wall. He was a short distance from the others huddled in the corner.

"This is what he was screaming," Hiccup hit a button and a grainy audio started playing.

"I'm sorry! Please….please, I'm sorry….Do better next time. Ple…"

"Sorry about the quality. It's was hard to pick out the different voices. The system they used the capture the video and sounds is a few years old. That's probably on purpose to prevent persons like us from uncovering too much from the video."

"Still it's obvious he's begging," Tooth said, "He knows who ever put him that room. And he's close enough to believe that if he begs they will let him out."

"He worked at the lab?"

"He wasn't one of the faces we could match. But the thing is we can see his face clearly. We should have enough to find with facial recondition. But we didn't."

"Then he isn't in any databases."

"None that we have access to. Oh is running a mass data search. Basically comparing the face to any video we have access to, in data banks and on the web. But that's like looking for a needle in a haystack. It could take days, and even if we find another image he was in it doesn't necessarily mean we'll be any closer to finding out who he is."

"So this is just more dead ends," Jack said with a frustrated groan.

"No it isn't," Tooth said sternly.

"This looks like a whole lot of nothing."

"Jack, there are clues here. We just have to find them. And we will. The labs, two weeks ago there was a chemical fire in their facilities. It's been closed for repairs since. Everyone has been home on leave."

"So where were these people? And why?" Tooth asked.

"Exactly," Hiccup snapped his fingers, "We figure out that, and I'm sure we'll that much closer to find out who's behind this."

"Our mystery guy is another thing too," Jack said.

Tooth nodded, "Just looking at him, you can tell he isn't like the others. His clothes, the way he's a part from the pack. All those who won't affected are together. Except for him."

"What are you thinking?"

"He's pleading for his life. The way he sounds I'd say he knows who put him in there. My best guess is he screwed up in some way and this punishment."

"Harsh punishment."

"So, are we going to the labs?"

"Best place to start." Hiccup nodded, "It's a few hours from the cybercafé the video was uploaded from so it makes sense that the video was shot there."

* * *

A few hours later when their SUV pulled to a stop in front of the building all three of them were frowning.

"Yeah, I don't think the video was taken here," Tooth said looking at the blacken building.

"Unless was taken before the fire," Jack said, "But the time stamp on the video was from two days ago, and the fire happened before that."

"Let's still take a look around, there might be something."

"We're already here," Tooth agreed.

The three got out of the vehicle and entered the building. Hiccup took out a his sunglasses, putting them on. Inside they found the burnt remains of a lab, but not much else.

"See anything we can't?" Jack asked.

"Not yet," Hiccup replied.

Tooth turned over a broken table, "Even if there had been evidence before, the fire would have destroyed it."

"Hold on, guys, in here," Hiccup called suddenly. Tooth and Jack hurried to him. He was looking at a wall, "Look at this, x-ray."

Jack and Tooth both took out their glasses.

"You see what I see?"

"A doorway," Jack took off his glasses examining the wall, "It's a hidden entrance way."

Hiccup ran his over the wall and Jack did the same from the other side, "There's got to be a switch around here somewhere."

"Of a lever or something. Hey, look for a scan pad,"

"Good idea."

Tooth tapped the part of the wall the door was located. She extracted a small device to the spot and pressed a button and took several steps back, putting her fingers in her ears. Hiccup did a double take as she did this and jumped back. Jack spun around when he heard the beeping and ducked covering his head. The device exploded blowing the door inward.

Tooth smirked as she walked forward, "Come on boys, we don't have time to waste."

"Hey, maybe you could give us a heads up next time," Jack muttered.

"You saw place the device, didn't you?"

The door opened out into a staircase heading down. There wasn't any lights, and the path was engulfed by complete darkness only a few feet ahead of them. It was impossible to see anything further down.

"Dark staircase heading to unknown. I love those." Hiccup said.

"Almost as much as I love wandering sewers," Jack said.

"Those are a close second to this."

"Great. Let's go," Tooth said cheerfully. She pulled out a flashlight and headed forward, skipping over the twisted remains of the door. Jack and Hiccup exchanged a look.

"Why is she always like this?" Jack asked.

"You're asking me?" Hiccup snorted, "She was on your team."

"Slow pokes, come on!"

The boys took out their flashlights and followed her down.

What are they going to find at the bottom of the stairs?

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6

I feel like I should put a trigger warning for blood here. It's not very graphic. But just incase.

* * *

Their footsteps echoed loudly as they walked down the steps. Holding their flashlights high to throw the light further, they moved silently. Finally they reached the foot of the stairs. Hiccup was still wearing his sunglasses.

"Nothing on inferred. We're the only ones down here." He said quietly.

They were in a sterile white lab. Tables lined with equipment. Cabinets filled with chemicals. Walls covered in charts and diagrams.

"So this all seems very secret evil lab like," Hiccup picked a beaker from the tablet, swishing the clear liquid around. He sniffed the top.

"Hey, be careful. You don't know what that could be," Tooth said.

"Relax, it's alcohol." He put it down and move the wall covered in papers. He frowned slightly, touching spots where there were thumb-tacs pressed into the corkboard, but nothing it was holding up.

"Think there was something there?" Jack asked, noticing his expression.

"It's likely. Obviously whoever was using here cleared out and took everything they needed with them."

"Jack, please tell me I'm not looking at what I think I'm looking at," Tooth said from across the room. She was standing in front of a white board. It's been partly erased, but something the material written on it was still visible. Several lines, forming hexagons, and chain like links covered the board. Between each line a letter, or in some cases two were written.

"I think it is," Jack said grimly.

"The RNA sequence." Hiccup took a picture with his phone. Then another, which he ran through a filter that caused the erased marking to show up clearly. "I'm sending this back to HQ, they can compare it to the data on BD we have on file. Maybe this can tell us if they really did change the sequencing."

"Tell them to put a rush on it," Jack said, turning away from the board. He moved towards a panel of glass along a wall in a short hallway just off from the room they were in.

"Yeah."

"Maybe we can pull some prints," Tooth nodded to the markers and eraser at the bottom of the white board.

"They most likely used gloves. While down here. But it couldn't hurt to call the processing team."

"Um…yeah, you should definitely call them." Jack said. He stood rigidly in front of the glass panel. Tooth and Hiccup exchange a look and moved next to Jack. Tooth gasped, clasping a hand to her mouth. Hiccup flinched, looking away for a second, muttering curses under his breath.

On the other side of the window the room was dark, but it was clear this was the room they saw in the video. Only now, instead of it being filling with persons going insane from Black Dust, it was filled with bodies. Strewn across the floor were the persons from the video. There were pools of blood, and long red streaks crisscrossing the floor. Bloody hand prints stained the glass.

"This is horrible," Tooth said, clutching a hand to her chest.

"Geez," Hiccup ran a hand over his face, "I wasn't expecting to find something like this."

Jack opened the door next to the room, walking inside. He was careful to avoid the pools of blood. Tooth followed him, bending next to one of the bodies. She carefully turned it over, taking a resigned breath as she as found herself face to face with a middle aged woman. She took of a badge from her red stained lab coat.

"She worked here," Tooth said, tossing the badge to Hiccup.

"Olivia Hack," He read the name solemnly.

"Guys, she was bite marks all over her body."

"What?" Jack and Hiccup moved towards her, bending over Tooth. She pointed the marks.

"And these injuries, it looks like the skin was clawed away."

"Someone had to that to her," Jack straightened up, looking around the room, "Someone in here did that to her."

"Violent behaviour isn't uncommon in BD," Hiccup said.

"We never saw anything like this last time."

"Last time the children were the majority of the affected the body," Tooth stood, "And we were able to contain most of the cases in the early stages, so even if the late stage hallucinations did set in they were restrained. They couldn't have hurt someone if they wanted. There were a few cases we didn't get to in time and this level of aggression was seen. I think since so many people were trapped in this room together, that's why there's this much blood shed."

"Still," Hiccup moved around the room, examining more of the bodies, "We can't rule out the idea that effects have been altered in some way."

"Course not." Tooth agreed.

"The guys back at HQ better be able to figure out that RNA sequencing quickly."

"We have the RNA sequence for BD on file," Hiccup said, "If the one we found if different we'll know right away."

"Tooth, Hic," Jack stood over a body, "This is the guy who was pleading on the video."

"Your right," Tooth said, moving next to Jack.

"Looks like his pleading didn't work," Hiccup said, still walking around the room, "All of these people have lab badges too. Looks like our theories about them working on BD and then the big guy in charge wanting to get rid of them holds up."

Jack knelt, examining the body, "Looks like someone wacky him in the head. That's probably what did him in." He began examining the body, searching through the pockets. He pulled out a paper from one of his pants pockets.

"Check this out," He passed it over his shoulder to Tooth.

"Stationary from the Lotus Hotel, with a time and date for the day after tomorrow at 3."

"Looks like we have our next lead."

Hiccup glanced at a pillar, "Found a light switch. Some light in here will help us look for clues."

He flipped the switch. The lights came on, but they sparked, making all of the jump. Hiccup swore, pulling his hand back.

"Shit, I got shocked."

The door slammed closed.

"The hell…Hiccup what did you do?" Jack asked, running the door, grabbing the handle. He pulled but it wouldn't open.

"I turned on the lights. I didn't think the door would close."

Jack continued to pull on the door.

"That doesn't make sense," Hiccup frowned, "The lights did come on, so it isn't the wrong switch. But it makes no sense to connect the doors locking system to the lights."

"Unless it's been tampered with," Tooth spun around to Hiccup, "The sparks. The wiring was tampered with. Turn off the lights!"

Hiccup flipped the switch. There were more sparks, and the lights flickered off.

"The door still won't open," Jack kicked at it, "Damn it!"

"Relax. I'm sure we have something we can use to get out." Tooth said, already looking through her pack.

There was sudden hum in the room.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

They all looked up, where the humming was coming from.

"Guys, do you feel a draft?" Hiccup held out his hands.

"It does feel like air is moving." Jack nodded, "The vents?"

The humming grew louder, and the air flow suddenly increased. Only the air wasn't coming into the room.

"It's being sucked out," Hiccup snapped, pulling out his gun. He pointed to the glass firing three times. The bullets embed in the glass, cracking it, but it didn't shatter.

"We need to get out now! In a vacuum we'll be out in seconds."

Jack took out his gun too, firing at the glass. When it became clear that wasn't working, he turned the door, firing at the knob. The bullets only ricocheted off. Already the diminishing air in the room was noticeable. He took a breath and knew the air was thin. With another breathe he felt is lungs scream in protest. The air was already too thin to breathe. He gapsed, trying to get more air. It was useless.

Hiccup's gun feel from his hand, and he swayed and hit the wall, a hand at this neck. Spots began to appear in Jack's vision and the next thing he knew was he was on the floor. His mouth suddenly felt very hot. He swore steam was coming from between his lip. In his dimming vision he saw Tooth crawling to the glass, one of the devices she'd used to blow out the door in her hands. She got to the wall and tried to pull herself, but fell over. The device skidded across the floor, into a pool of blood. Jack flipped onto his stomach. Pulling himself his forward was agony. His lungs screamed and his vision was swimming. He could hear Hiccup and Tooth gasping uselessly. His chest felt like it could explode.

The spots in his vision got worth. He blinked, trying to see where the explosive was. Movement caught his attention and he looked up. He saw someone on the other side of the glass. He reached out, but the person moved away, out of sight. Just before he passed out he saw the flicker of movement again.

The next thing he knew was sitting up, gasping.

"Whoa, take it easy. Its okay, your fine." A young woman told him.

He realised he wasn't the room they'd been trapped in. Now he was in the back of a medical vechiel. It wasn't an ambulance, he recognised as one of DreamWorks specialised medical units. He had an oxygen mask on his face. He reached up, to take it off, but the woman stopped him.

"You should keep it on for a few more minutes." She said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Name's Heather. I'm a DreamWorks agent."

"Hiccup, Tooth," He gasped, suddenly remembering.

"Relax, they are right behind you."

Jack turned around and saw Hiccup and Tooth, both awake, sitting on padded seats. They also had on oxygen masks. Tooth smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Looks like we avoided getting plaqued this time," Hiccup said lightly.

"Who saved us?" Jack asked.

"That would be agent Jamie," Heather said, looking over her shoulder. Jack followed her gaze. The vehicle was parked outside the lab and he could see persons, agents entering and leaving the building. Near the entrance was a young man. Jack blinked, unsure if he was seeing correctly. He stood up, pulling his mask off, despite Heather's protest. He jumped out of the van, walking towards the young man.

He turned towards Jack, smiling.

"You're up. I'm glad you're okay. I don't want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't gotten to you when I did."

"My friends and I would have been three more bodies in that room," Jack said, stopped in front of him, "I know you."

"Yeah, you saved my sister during the Black Dust incident."

"You're an agent now?"

"Yeah, North, he saw something in me and recruited me. I completed my training four months ago."

"North, he always saw the potential in people," Jack said, "But you're just a boy."

"I'm nineteen, an adult. And I've have you know I passed my exams with top marks."

"Training only gets you so far."

"I'm aware of this. They say working the pros are the best way to learn. I'd be an honour to work with you on this case, sir." Jamie held out his hand.

"It's just Jack, and you're not working on this case."

"What?" Jamie's smile fell, as did his hand.

"Jack," He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hiccup standing behind, "I'm glad to see you're reacquainted with Jaime. He's the agent I asked to check out the cyber café."

"Hiccup-"

"Did you find anything?" Hiccup cut off Jack off, speaking to Jamie.

"I didn't locate anything," Jamie shook his head, "Whoever uploaded that video knew how to cover up their tracks."

"I figured as much."

"Jack said,"

"Forget what Jack said. The oxygen must not have gone back to his brain yet," Hiccup joked. Jack glared at him. "Say, Jamie, we found another lead. We think something might be happening at the Lotus Hotel in two days. Tooth is going to head there now, why don't you go with her. Jack and I can handle things here."

"Of course," Jamie nodded, jogging over to Tooth who was just getting out of the van. They exchanged words quickly and then headed to the van Tooth, Jack and Hiccup had come with.

"What were you thinking?" Jack snapped at Hiccup.

"I was thinking he's a top notch agent. In his first mission he found evidence that crack a drug smuggling case we'd been working on for months, wide open."

"He's just a boy. Just like North to recruit someone so young."

"I started that young."

"You're a legacy. You'd been groomed your entire life for this."

"But you weren't. And If I remember you started at his age."

Jack tasked, turning away.

"Hey, don't walk away."

"I don't like the idea of having someone so young. You and Tooth, I know you're experienced, but he's-"

"An agent. Just like us. He's a damn good one. You're worried about something happening to him."

"Obviously."

"Don't. We'll be around all the time. And I've always said we should use all the resources at our disposal. He's a good agent. Give him a change."

"Fine, let's go see what these guys found while we were out." Jack walked into the lab facility. Hiccup sighed and followed him.

Two days later Jack and Tooth were in a suite in the Lotus Hotel. Hiccup was sitting in front two laptops, typing on one. The laptops were connected to the TV, which was showing the footage of the security in the hotel. Jack was leaning over the back of the couch Hiccup was sitting, looking at the laptop screens and the TV alternately.

"Kid, anything yet?" Jack asked out loud.

"I haven't seen anything suspicious yet," Jamie's voice came through the speakers on the laptop.

"What about you Tooth?"

"I really hate having to go undercover as a maid," Her irritated voice came through the speakers.

"Well I couldn't very well put it on," Jack smirked.

"Just see if I don't make you wear the dress next time Frost."

"Hold on, guys, I just got a weird signal disruption," Hiccup said.

"Like what?"

Tooth and Jack both focused on his laptop screen.

"It's like there's another wave length tapping into the feed."

"Come again?" Jack asked.

"I think there might be someone else hacking to the hotel's systems, like we are."

"Can you tell from where?"

"I might be able to," He typed quickly, "It's coming from in the hotel…the specs show room 203."

"I'm right near there," Tooth said, "I'll check it out."

"Be careful," Jack and Hiccup said at the same time.

"I'm making my way to you now. I'll be there in two minutes." Jamie said.

"Got it," Tooth said.

She walked down the hall and saw room 203 ahead of her. She noted the 'do not disturb' sign on the door. But she also saw the utility closet next to the room. She smiled and entered the room, looking around. She saw a vent shaft near the ceiling.

"Let's see if I can't hear what's going on in there." Using a shelving like a ladder she climbed up. She was half way up when she heard the unmistakable sound of a gun loading behind her.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	7. Chapter 7

You guys seem to be lovin' the cliffhangers *smirks evilly*.

* * *

Tooth froze on the shelving. She turned her head, and could see the gun out of the corner of her eyes.

"No sudden movements," The person, a woman, said, "One step at a time, come down,"

Tooth did as she was told, climbing down.

"Hands where I can see them, and turn around slowly."

Taking a breath she lifted her arms over her head and turned around to face her assailant. It was young woman, a bit taller than her with a short, brown pixie cut.

"Your ear piece, take it out."

Tooth swore in her head. How'd she notice that already? She took the earpiece out and tossed it on the ground at the woman's feet.

"Who sent you?" She asked.

Tooth didn't answer. She was evaluating the situation. Jamie should be there soon, so if she could bide her time until then. Maybe, if she moved quickly enough she'd be able to unarm the woman. But she didn't like the way the closet limited her options.

"How'd you know we were here?" The woman asked.

Again Tooth didn't say anything. The woman, who ever she was, had blocked the doorway completely and her stance didn't have any openings. She was good. Tooth could tell just by looking at her. Where the hell was Jamie?

"Did Hans send you?"

Tooth blinked, then she rolled her eyes. She dropped her hands.

"Of freaking course," She sighed.

"I said-"

"You're a Disney agent," Tooth cut her off.

"How'd you know…"

"I'm DreamWorks."

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Sure, like I'd believe that just because you said so."

"You can talk to Elsa, who I'm guessing is here with you. She's in that room, right?" Tooth indicted over her shoulder, "Actually you could get her to confirm who I am, we met a few days ago."

The woman dropped her gun and lifted her hand to her ear, "Els, could you come check something for me out here?" She said. Stepping aside she let Tooth exit the closet. At the same moment the door to room 203 opened and Elsa came out.

"Oh son of a…I wish Disney and DreamWorks could find a way to share when they're running operations in the same area." She said testily.

"Yeah," Tooth nodded, "It would defiantly reduce the number of times we try to kill each other."

"Sorry about that," The brunette said, "I didn't know."

"You couldn't have. But thanks for not pulling the trigger right away."

* * *

"Tooth? What's going on?" Jack asked when she hadn't answered him or Hiccup the last few times.

"Jamie, do you have a visual?" Hiccup asked.

"Not yet."

"Hurry up, she hasn't answered us, and there's a blind spot in the security cameras."

"Relax, she's probably just run into a guest asking for something and she can't talk to us," Hiccup said to Jack.

"We'd hear her side of the conversation."

"Alright, then that signal interference, it's messing with the signal."

"I don't like it."

"Jack, its Tooth. She's fine."

"I'm going to check. It's a floor above us, right?"

"Jack, Jamie will be with her in a minute."

"I'm going." He walked out the door.

Hiccup sighed and slumped back in his seat, "Jamie, Jack's joining you."

"Why?"

"Like I know why he does anything."

"I'm almost there anyway," Jamie said, "My elevator just got to the floor."

Hiccup glanced around at the screen, "Alright I've got a visual on you," He said as he watched Jamie exit the elevator, "There's a blind point in the cameras by the room so I can't tell you what to expect." As he spoke he saw someone appear behind Jamie, walking quickly.

"Kid, behind you!"

* * *

Jamie spun around, just in time to get a palm to his nose. He fell back, stars in his eyes. He blinked quickly to clear his vision. He kicked up in the area he guessed his attacker to be. He felt his foot connect with flesh, but the way the impact vibrated told him it was block. He rolled back, aiming to get himself out of range of his attacker.

He jumped on the balls of his feet, staying in a low crouch.

"Wait stop!"

That was Jack. Jamie's body, instinctively prepping to launch an attack suddenly lost its tension. Like a spring he moved forward, but trying to stop himself he ended up misbalancing and falling forward on his hands.

"Don't hurt him, he's with me."

"Bloody hell, you're back."

Jamie looked up and saw Jack face to face with a red head, who he assumed was his attacker.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Jack sighed, "Jamie, this is Merida DunBroch, a Disney agent."

"She's a Disney agent?" Jamie asked, getting to his feet.

"Yeah, one who has a knack for hurting DreamWorks agents, apparently."

"I didn't very well know he was a DreamWorks man," Merida grunted.

"Oh, damn, Jamie your nose," Worry flashed across Jack's face.

"What?" He raised a hand to his nose and felt his grow wet, "A bloody nose, thanks."

"Sorry," Merida shrugged, "But, at least I didn't break it."

"Merida," Elsa appeared around the corner of the hall, "We can relax, the tap into our signal was DreamWorks…which I see you figured out on your own."

"Yah"

"Please tell me she didn't do that to you," Elsa said to Jamie.

"I didn't know he was DreamWorks!" Merida threw up her hands in exasperation, "It's not my fault he was looking shady."

"Let's get something on that," Elsa said to him, then looked at Jack, "And you can tell us to what we owe the pleasure of such a prompt reunion."

"Perhaps you could do the same."

Elsa only smiled.

Jack touched his ear piece, "Yo, Hiccup…"

"Yeah, I saw it happen this time. I'm coming."

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone was sitting in the Disney ladies suite. Jamie was sitting with his tilted forward, using a small towel to stopper the blood.

"I really am sorry kid," Merida said.

"It's fine, the bleeding is stopping already," He said in a nasal voice.

"So…who wants to start?" Anna asked, glancing between her sister and friends, sitting next to her, and DreamWorks agents sitting on the couch opposite them.

"Well, it would help if you told us how you'd ended up being here today." Tooth said.

"Why should we go first? You could tell us why two of your agents were sneaking around our room."

"Rapunzel, it's okay," Elsa said to her.

"Hey, you were the ones who pulled a gun, on us, and gave Jamie a bloody nose," Jack retorted.

"Whoa, okay, stop," Hiccup said.

"We're not each other's enemy." Elsa said, "We know our agencies loath sharing information."

"Their spy agencies. Without their secrets they'd be nothing," Jack said.

Elsa smirked slightly, "Right. So I'm guessing you're here because of a break in your Black Dust investigation."

"And I'll guess you're here because of a lead on your weapons dealer, Hans…was it?"

"Right."

"So what made you come here? Today of all days?"

"We got information that he was meeting a client here today at 3." Anna said.

"We got the same info," Jack said.

"How?" Elsa asked.

"We pulled it off the body of a man we believe works for…or at least used to work for whoever is behind the production of Black Dust." Tooth said.

"I see. We got our intel via a bug we'd placed in one of Hans' warehouses," Elsa said.

"Okay, obviously this isn't just a coincidence. Hans is somehow involved with this Black Dust," Rapunzel said, "I wasn't there, but you got the info about the deal, and planted the false one that Elsa ended up stealing."

"Right," Jack nodded.

"Rapunzel's right. Us running into each other again. Once, that's a confidence. Twice, that's suspicious."

"So we think Hans is moving Black Dust, why?" Merida said, getting up to walk around the couch.

"It's not his usual MO," Anna said.

"BD could be used a as a biological weapon," Jamie said.

"That's true." Elsa agreed.

"And we have reason to believe that the formal has been altered to make it more dangerous," Jack said.

"What? How could a virus designed to cause extreme insanity possibly get worst," Elsa looked at him in shock.

"Someone improves it so it's targets not only children, but everyone."

"That's wonderful," Merida said sarcastically, she hit Rapunzel lightly on the shoulder, "You're the med, what would something like this be used for."

"I could only guess, but biological warfare is certainly up there." She said.

"Hans with something like this," Anna shook her head, "That's a scary thought."

"BD being back was scary enough," Jamie said.

"And now we find out it's in the hands of an international weapons dealer," Tooth groaned.

"I'm sure the higher ups aren't going to stoked about this, but it seems like the best course of action is to work together." Anna said, "You know about Black Dust. We know about Hans."

"It's the best logical choice." Hiccup nodded.

Elsa clapped her hands on her knees, "Well, it looks like we'll be working together again Frost."

* * *

A shorter chapter this time because it was this, or another cliffhanger, a bad one, and I don't think I should be that evil.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	8. Chapter 8

The agents, minus Hiccup and Elsa (who had both stepped outside to send messages to their respective bases) were going over the collective information they had in the Disney agents' suite.

"…that's how we ended up investigating the labs, which lead us to this wonderful surprize." Tooth held up her tablet, flicking through the pictures from the lab.

"That's lovely," Merida droned, frowning at the images.

"Wait, why do some of these people look familiar?" Anna asked.

"You saw the video when you came to headquarter," Jack said from the corner of the room. Anna looked at him, when back at the pictures.

"These are the same people."

"What happened to them?" Rapunzel asked.

"Black Dust happened," Jack said.

"I've heard rumours about it, But…"Rapunzel shook her head, taking up one of the pictures, "I had no idea it was capable of causing this. It's supposed to cause psychosis, yes? From these images I'd say it affects the emotional centres of the brain, causing irrational violence. "

"We didn't even know it was capable of this," Tooth said, "We've never seen a strain this potent. And certainly not in adults."

"Okay, so we know this Black Dust was created to affect children. But now it's affecting adults?" Merida asked.

"It was designed that children would be most sustainable," Jamie said, "Adolescents and adults could be affected by it. My sister was in her mid-teens when she was infected."

"Before adults could be affected by it, but because of a difference in brain chemistry it wasn't as affective," Jack said.

"But now it is," Merida said.

"Yeah. We don't know how they did it, but it's working." Tooth sighed.

"Hans…he doesn't have anyone working for his who has the capability of bio-weapon production." Anna frowned.

"So he's working with someone," Rapunzel said.

"Who do we know has access to the knowledge and means to alter a virus?"

"There are a few in our databases," Rapunzel said, "Off the top of my head I remember there was a drug lord operating in South America some years back. She has a huge set up, chemical engineered a highly addictive drug."

"Drug and viruses are a little different." Said Jamie.

Rapunzel gave him a sly smile, "Not really, to someone with the right knowhow."

"This drug lord, ever with Hans before?" Jack asked.

"No, not that we know off. Hans usually likes to keep things in organisation. Almost never works with outside parties."

Just then Hiccup and Elsa entered the room.

"Just finished chatting with HQ," Hiccup dropped next to Tooth on the sofa.

"And?"

"I wouldn't say their pleased we're working with Disney. But they're not objecting to it…yet."

"Yet?" Jack snorted.

"It's going higher up,"

"How high up?"

Hiccup shrugged, "We know when we get the call."

"And us?" Merida looked at Elsa.

"We have to the go ahead to share information with them."

Jamie smirked, "Good thing, seeing as we've already done that."

Anna glanced at tablet Tooth placed on the tablet.

"Wait a minute…" She picked up the device and gestured to Elsa, "We know him don't we?"

Jack glanced at the picture they were looking at.

"That's the guy we think was working for whoever is behind this. He was begging to be released like he knew the person who put him in there."

"We have seen him before," Elsa frowned.

"Where?"

"Run it through the system," Merida said. Anna linked the tablet to her computer.

"We already tried that," Hiccup said, "Ran it through every database we have. He didn't show up-"

"Got him."

"What the…what?" Hiccup, Jack, Tooth and Jamie all hurried around behind Anna to see the computer screen.

"Will Bickerstaff. Yep, he is, or was part of Hans ring. Our info has he operated mainly in Southern US." Elsa said.

"I knew I recognised him. He must have been one those who got away from us when we blew a hole in that huge gun shipment Hans was running three years back." Anna said to her sister.

"If he operated in the Southern states what was he doing in a bio lab in Ontario?" Merida asked.

"Better question, how do you have a database that has a list of known high profile criminals that we don't have?" Tooth looked utterly surprized.

"Guess we just have some resources that you don't," Merida said, slightly smug.

"It's no secret our agencies aren't for the freedom of information." Elsa said.

"Guys…" Hiccup looked at his tablet screen, "We may have something." He pulled up the video footage from the security camera of the entrance for the main lobby. "Either a social club for men who like learther and sunglasses has a event here today, or we our suspects in the building."

"Aw no," Rapunzel groaned. Merida snarled at the screen. Anna and Elsa exchanged a look.

"What?"

"See that guy there, brunette. Side burns."

"Yeah."

"That's Hans."

"That's Hans?"

"Unfortunately," Elsa groaned, "I didn't think he'd be here himself. Damnit."

"We need to call to back up," Anna was already getting a phone out.

"There are four men posted by the door and in the hall and another six inside in that room and there are eight of us. I like those odds," Jamie said.

"Only there wouldn't just those men." Anna said.

"Hans no doubt has men posted outside to look for whoever he's meeting. And for unwanted guest. He might have even men in the hotel running patrols that we didn't notice."

"If they surrounded the hotel then they might notice if reinforcements come." Hiccup said.

"He's right, we have to do this ourselves. We can't add any extra risk to the people here," Elsa said.

"So what's the plan? How do we move?" Jamie asked.

"Merida and I are going to get into that room," Rapunzel said.

"You two are staying here," Merida said to Anna and Elsa.

The sisters snorted, "That's really funny guys," Elsa said sternly.

"If you think we're going to let either of you take a step out of this room now that Hans is here you have another thing coming." Merida said.

"I'd like to see you try," Anna said.

"We're not going to let you go out there alone."

"Hans hates you two more dogs hate cats."

"Well he has good reason too. The only reason he's still out on the street is because of how resources reach." Elsa said.

"Which is why his men will shoot you on sight." Rapunzel countered.

"You say that like you two been face to face before either."

"No as much as you have."

"Hey," Jack said gently, "You aren't here alone. No one to take unnecessary risks."

"Jack's right," Hiccup said "If Hans does know your faces that well just it doesn't make sense that you make the approach."

"Hans and his have never encountered us," Tooth said, "We'll make the move and you can cover the exits."

"If we're going to do something we should do it now, whoever they came to meet will be here soon."

"Right, we'll neutralize Hans first then we'll lie in wait for his partner."

"We agreed on the plan?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Let's do this."

A few quick minutes to prepare fully and they exited the room. Splitting into two team Jack, Hiccup, Tooth and Jamie took the elevator down to the floor the conference room was on.

"What do you want to run?" Tooth asked, looking at Jack while they were in the moving elevator.

"I love Lucy?"

"A little early for that, don't you think?" She smirked slight.

"We're in a hotel. We could be on honeymoon. It's believe that there would a drunk couple in the halls of a hotel at three in the afternoon."

"Still too suspicious."

"Fine then, I didn't lose him."

"That one would work," Tooth gave a curt nod.

"Um…what are you talking about?" Jamie asked.

Hiccup chuckled, "Have you never run a set up play?"

"What?"

"Take a temporary cover to get close to a mark?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't get what you're talking about."

"You haven't had a stead partner yet," Tooth said, "One you get one you two be talking to each other in your own code all the time."

The elevators doors dinged opened.

"Okay," Hiccup glanced quick at his mini tablet with that the camera feed on it, "The men are just around the corner."

"Got it, kid you said you wanted to learn watch closely," Jack said, taking a breath. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he yelled stepping out of the elevator. Jamie jumped in surprize. Tooth stormed after Jack.

"Was I one who wanted to flirt with the maid and left the door to the room open? NO!"

"What the…" Jamie gaped at them.

"Come on," Hiccup pulled Jamie out of the elevator. We need to keep right behind. There are four men so once they move we need to move."

"James! James, where the hell are you!" Jack yelled.

"James!" Tooth called, "His mother is going to kill us!"

"You are the one supposed to be watching him,"

"You are not blaming this on me."

They rounded the corners, glaring daggers at each other.

"You were in the room with him!"

"I was in bathroom. You left the door open!" Tooth snapped.

Jack growled, stomping ahead, "JAMES!"

Tooth look at one of the men, "Hey, have you seen our cousin, a six year old, this tall, brown hair, wearing a red t-shirt with dinosaurs on it."

"No, sorry," He said.

"That's too bad," Suddenly her hand was whipping out. It smashed into his jaw and he crumbled. In the same moment she move Jack had moved just behind on of the men. His arms where suddenly around his neck from behind, locking him a sleeper hold. Hiccup darted out from around the corner. With a jump, he kicked off the wall and his knees collided with the third man's temple. Jamie had been just surprised as the men so he was a second behind in reacting. Lucky his mark hesitated, unsure if he should go for his radio or gun. That second of hesitation was just enough for Jamie to recover and react. He ran out, charging at the man. He tried to pull his gun, but Jamie got there first, grabbing the gun from his hand. He struck with the flat of his palm to the man's jaw, knocking him out.

"I warned you had to move quickly," Hiccup said to him.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you to move so quickly," Jamie took a deep breath.

"Kid, you don't move quick you're goanna get plaqued." Jack said.

"Plaqued?"

"How green are you?" Jack asked.

"When you die in action you're added to the memorial wall. We call it getting plaqued because they put a gold plaque with your name on the wall."

"Oh…"

"That's enough story time," Jack said. Hiccup nodded touching his ear piece, "You ladies set?" He asked. After a moment he gave the others a thumbs up. Jack and Tooth pulled out their guns. Jamie decided since he already had a gun his hand he'd put it to use. Hiccup pulled out his own gun, holding it in one hand. In the other he had his tablet.

"I'm setting the alarm off on the count of three," His thumb hovered over the screen. Jack and Tooth placed on hand on each handle for the double doors to the conference room. "One…two…" He touched the screen. At the same moment Jack and Tooth pulled the doors open moving forward. The fire alarms in the hotel went off.

The men in the room, looked around, confused by the alarms. Then they registered Jack and the others and all but one drew their guns.

"Well, you aren't the people I was expecting," Hans said.

"Just give yourself up and make this easy," Hiccup said.

"Who are you?"

"Give up now and no one will get hurt," Hiccup said.

"Yes, someone will get hurt," Hans said, "Fire."

The four of them dived below the table as a rain of bullets flew over their heads. They shoot from under the table, aiming for their legs. Tooth hit one through the ankle and he tumbled. The others had already retreated through the back door.

"They're coming your way." Hiccup said quick as he and the others jumped to their feet to give chase. They got into the hallway before they had to take cover again. Hans men where firing back at them. Forced to take cover around a corner, Jack almost had his nose blown off as a bullet ricochet off the off the wall.

Suddenly the bullets stopped coming in their direction. Head of them Elsa and others had ambushed Hans' men.

"Go now," Jack called. They ran, hurrying to get where the girls were in fist fights with the men. It seemed they'd been able to disarm most of the men. Merida was wresting a gun away from one as they got closer. That's when more three men suddenly appeared in the hall.

"Look out!" Tooth cried. The ladies rolled out of the way from the oncoming fire. Hans and his man ran for it. The gun fire kept them pinned down until the men had retreated to the end of the hallway and disappeared down another one.

"He'll be heading outside to an escape vehicle." Elsa said.

"Spilt up, find a way to cut him off." Jack said. With quick nods they broke off into three groups, Tooth, Merida and Jamie ran down one hallway. Rapunzel and Hiccup another. Jack, Elsa and Anna tore down the third, going in the same direction Hans and his men had gone.

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	9. Chapter 9

Today we have a chapter that is entirely action.

* * *

"There!" Anna cried as they saw the flash of feet as it disappeared around the corner.

"We can still get them!" Jack pushed himself to run faster, taking the lead. He tore around the corner right into an ambush. Two of Han's men were waiting at the other end of the hall, guns out. Jack didn't have time to take cover so he dived the floor, covering his head. Elsa and Anna returned fire, forcing the men to retreat behind the corner. Jack jumped to his feet and pushed forward again. The men were still shooting around the wall. Jack pressed to one side, moving forward as quickly as he dared, keeping his head low. One gun shot whizzed past his ear and he gulped as he saw the shooter line up his next shot. Jack knew that this time he wouldn't miss. Only before the man could put his trigger there was a bang, a spurt of red. The gunman cried out as a bullet tore through his forearm. His gun dropped and Jack saw his chance. He rushed forward while the second gunman was distracted by his hurt friend. Jack knocked him out before he could react and took out the injured one with just as quick ferocity.

Anna and Elsa ran up to him.

"We have to hurry to catch up with Hans'," Anna said.

Jack nodded, but paused as he looked at her, "Your arm,"

Both ladies looked to Anna's left arm. There was a bloom of red on the sleeve that was growing.

"Anna!" Elsa took her arm and pushed up the sleeve. There was a deep wound just below her shoulder. The blood ran down her arm.

"A bullet must have niched me with me noticing." Anna said lightly, "I can still go on."

"No you're not," Elsa said sternly.

"It's a through and through." Anna said examining the injury and then putting her hand over it to abate the flow of blood.

Jack had been niched by bullets many times before. He knew they could be range from anywhere to minor to costing a limb.

"Elsa's right, to be safe we should see to it sooner than later."

"We have to go after Hans." Anna countered.

"Jack, you go," Elsa said, "I'll see to Anna."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We can't just let Hans get away."

"Right," Jack nodded and took off running.

"Elsa, you should go with him." Anna said.

"No, I'm not going to leave you when you're injured."

"I'll radio Rapunzel and get to her. She's who I really need right now. You know for a fact that Jack is in more danger alone chasing Hans than I am.

Elsa bit her lip, hating to admit Anna was right.

"We don't have time to argue. I'll be fine. Rapunzel will patch me up in no time. Go help Jack."

Elsa sighed, "Alright, fine. Go find Punz. Stay safe." She kissed her forehead.

"You too. And give Hans hell for me."

"You know it."

Elsa lingered for a second longer then hurried in the direction Jack had gone.

Jack had long left the sisters behind, following the hallway. It ended in at an access door which opened to a set of metal steps heading down. This was no longer part of the hotel that was open to the guest. He could hear the echoes of footsteps below him. He looked down, but still wasn't able to see Hans and his men, but he was close. Vaulting over the railing he cut down the stairwell quickly, landing in a crouch in front a red fire exit door. Pushing through he found himself in the underground parking lot.

"Sir, they are just around the corner." He heard somewhere ahead of him. He took out his gun, running along the wall, using the vehicles as cover. Ducking down he could see three pairs of feet hurrying towards to exit. He aimed and fired. The shot echoed around the space and one of the men feel down, a shot to his ankle. Hans and the other man fired randomly around the room. Jack smirked and moved quickly knowing he couldn't give up the element of surprize just yet, still being out numbered two to one.

"Damn it, they caught up. Hurry, we need to leave now." Hans cried, dashing for the exit. The other man helped the hurt one to his feet and half dragged his companion forward. A truck with a covered canvas back pulled into the parking lot. Hans got in the front and three more men leaned out from the back and helped pulled the injured man up before the other man climbed up.

"No," Jack jumped from between two cars, aiming at the tyres. The men in the back of the truck aimed at him. He was forced to duck as the truck did a u turn and speed out onto the road. Jack ran after it, following it up into the sunlight, still trying to hit the tyres. He emptied his clip but every shot missed. Swearing he skidded to a stop, watching the truck make a dangerous turn two streets ahead of him.

A motorcycle stopped to him. The rider tossed him a helmet.

"Get on!"

"Elsa, what about Anna?"

"She'll be fine. We've got to catch up to Hans."

"Right," Jack pulled on the helmet, getting on behind her.

"Hold on,"

Jack barely have time to slip his arms around her waist before she was gunning forward. Swearing through traffic she made the truck did. A minivan slammed to stop as they cut it across. The driver yelled at them, but they were already too far ahead to hear.

"I see the truck," Jack point, holding on tightly with one hand.

"Got it," Elsa said.

From the back of the truck two men emerged from the shadows of the canvased back, both aiming rifles in their direction.

"They wouldn't shot with innocents on the streets," Jack said aghast.

The bust of bullets answered for him. Elsa made a sharp turn onto the next street.

"Hans is ruthless." Elsa said.

"We can't follow them if they'll be shooting like that."

"I know," She turned again, coming out on a road running parallel to the one they'd just been following Hans on. One problem. This one the traffic was moving on the opposite direction, ergo all the vehicles were coming towards them. Horns blared around them as cars stopped suddenly or pulled to the side to avoid them. It was all mute thought, because by the time those drivers had reacted Elsa had already passed them.

"Uh…Elsa, I don't think this is a good idea."

"We can't follow them on the other road," She snapped back at him, "It's too dangerous."

"Encase you haven't noticed this isn't exactly safe!"

"Look to the side, see if you can see the truck."

Jack did as she said, hoping they wouldn't crash head on into someone. Every block he has a short window of time to see across to the other road. It took almost minute but he did spot the black cover of the truck.

"It's there! We're in line with it right now."

"Then let's get ahead of them." Elsa revved faster.

The blare of police sirens joined the already overbearing din of the car horns.

"Oh great, more company." Elsa muttered, then she spoke on a clear voice, "Command, contact HQ, route Agent Bell."

There was a pause and then Jack heard a voice in his helmet.

 _"_ _I'm guessing this isn't a social call."_

"Don't really have time for banter Tink." Elsa said.

 _"_ _Let me guess the sudden spike in 911 calls in the Toronto area has something to do with you."_

"You know already."

 _"_ _I pulled it up as soon as you contacted me."_

Two squad cars turned on the street ahead of them. Elsa didn't even hesitate for a second and blew right past them before they could use the cars to block the road.

"Think you can make something up that will have the cops chasing someone other than me, like Hans."

 _"_ _A couple of normal coppers aren't going to stop Hans. Also, you're going over a 100 on a one way road, in the wrong direction, half the cities squad cars are converging on your position. The other half is responding to reported gunshots at the Lotus Hotel."_

"That would be our fault as well."

" _You understand what covert means, don't you?"_

"You've played field agent all of two times, don't judge. You never know what's going to happen in the

"I've been in the field plenty!"

"Um, can we save the small talk for later?" Jack asked.

 _"_ _Who's that?"_

"Jack Frost, DreamWorks agent I'm working with. Listen, can you track Hans van. I can't keep eyes on him and avoid the cops. He's in a truck, canvas covered, black. On the street next to my position now."

" _I'm searching on satellite now."_

"Elsa, the traffic is thinning." Jack said. She nodded, having noticed it too. Sudden decrease in cars. Most likely cause, given their situation – a road block.

Sure enough they saw the squad cars ahead of them, three, lined right across the road. And in front of them was a line of spikes.

"Damn it,"

"Elsa we have nowhere else to go."

"Don't be so sure," She made a U-turn and cut across the road into an alleyway. The alley was narrow, lined on one wall was a few garbage cans and a dumpster. A chain link fence stood beyond that.

"There's a fence. We're blocked in." Jack said. He looked behind him and saw a squad car pull in front of the alley way entrance. A cop got out. He was close enough for Jack to see he was dark skinned, Indian by the looks of it, in his mid-thirties.

"Hold on," Elsa said. She revved forward, catching Jack by surprize.

"Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, what are you doing stop. We'll crash," He cried quickly, his arms locking around her tightly. She didn't reply. She lifted the front wheel of the bike up and ran into the garbage cans. They crumpled under the weight of the bike, but not before giving them enough height to get onto the dumpster. Without missing a beat Elsa went full throttle. Jack let out a scream, sure this was about to end up in a painful tangle of limbs, motorcycle, chain-link, and ground.

But instead the bike jumped over the fence, the back wheel just grazing the top. With a hard lurch they hit the ground. Elsa skidded to a stop, looking back at the stunned cop, through the shaking fence. She didn't stop for long, revving the bike.

With Tink's help they avoided the rest of the cops. They came to stop at an empty lot under a freeway. Jack stumbled off the bike, taking his helmet off and tossing it aside. He dropped to his knees, taking deep breaths.

Elsa snorted. She sung one leg over the side of the bike so she was sitting on the bike, facing Jack.

"And here I thought you were a speed demon."

"Do you even know how you drive?" He gasped at her.

"Don't be overdramatic it wasn't that bad." She took out her phone, "Tink, talk to me. Where's Hans?"

" _Heading out of the city. Don't worry, we've got a good view of him. He won't be getting away."_

"Alright, let us know when he stops." She hung up and called Merida next, "How's things back at the hotel."

" _We've packed up and are moving out. With the cops around it'd be best that we split."_

"Sounds like the best course of action. How's Anna?"

 _"_ _Fine. Rapunzel is stitching her up now. Do you want to talk to her?"_

"Please, and can you guys come pick us up. If we go back on the roads with my bike half the cities cops will be on us."

" _We're coming."_

"Right," Elsa hung up and sat on the ground next to Jack. She tapped his knee lightly.

"Okay there Frost?"

"Remind me to never get on a bike with you again."

Elsa laughed.

* * *

Some news to share, I've set up an email, which you can find on my profile page because I can't write stuff like that in the chapters, FanFiction doesn't allow it. So if any of you want to message me, but don't have an account here, feel free to send me an email. Also I've set up a tumblr specifically for my writing- _nardragonwrites_.  
I'll probably post short stories both of my original work and fanfiction on there. It doesn't have much yet, but if you could check it out, that would be cool.

Nardragon~until the page.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, how many cops did you have on you?" Merida asked Elsa as they lifted her bike onto the back of the truck they'd come to pick them up in.

"Oh, just a few."

"There were road blocks," Jack dead panned.

"We avoided them easy enough."

"You jumped a ten foot fence by scaling a dumpster."

"I don't think it was that high."

"You're crazy."

"Honestly Jack, you're acting like I almost got you killed."

"You almost did."

Elsa snorted, "Please, I had everything under control the entire time."

"Let's agree to disagree." Jack said.

Elsa only shrugged climbed up into the truck, "How's Anna?"

"Fine. Rapunzel was patching her up went we left to come get you guys," Hiccup answered.

"Good." She sighed, her shoulders losing some of their tension. "We lost Hans on the road, but Tink's got a fix on his vehicle from HQ on satellite imagery. She won't lose him so easily."

"Who's Tink?" Hiccup asked.

"She one of the best minds we have at Disney. Tech genius." Merida answered.

"I see," Hiccup nodded curtly, "Are you sure you'll be able to track Hans with just satellite? He could go underground somehow. Or switch vehicles."

"I won't put it past him," Elsa said, "And I'll admit he's slipped out of our graps before. But we know who he works, Tink will anticipate his moves. And even if he does get away today we know he operation is somewhere in or near Toronto. He'll have to make another move soon, especially since we cancelled his meeting today. He won't be able to hide for long."

"Right, for now let's regroup and catch our breath." Jack said.

"Good idea. The others are heading to the safe house. We'll meet them there." Merida said, addressing Elsa mostly. She nodded and they started walking to the front of the truck.

"Where's this safe house?" Jack asked.

"Southside, apartment building." Elsa replied.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Anna," Elsa was seeking out her sister as soon as they got their apartment. The strawberry blonde was in the kitchen, a half-eaten cupcake in her hands.

"You're back! What happened with Hans?"

"How's your arm?" Elsa asked, ignoring the question.

"I'm fine," Anna brushed her aside, "Like I said, this is just a scratch. I want to hear what happened to you,"

Elsa sigh, an amused smirk on her lips. She turned her head, seeking Rapunzel. She arched an eyebrow at her.

"Anna will be fine. Through and through, nothing major damaged. I stitched her up. She probably shouldn't shoot with that arm for a few weeks, but she'll be fine."

"Good," Elsa nodded.

"Oh, so you take her work, but you won't believe your own sister."

"My sister don't have an MD,"

Anna huffed, crossing her arms, only to wince because she moved her arm too quickly. Elsa frowned at her, "Be careful."

"I'm surprized you let Hans' get away from you." Rapunzel said to Elsa, looking between the blonde and Jack.

"The cops forced us to retreat. Sometimes you can't help unexpected obstacles in the field. But Tink has eyes on him. She should be checking in any time now."

"What do we do now?" Jamie asked.

"There is nothing to do. We had to leave to avoid detection so the men we took out were apprehended by the police. So it's going to a couple hours again before we can get them in our custody." Rapunzel said.

"More than a couple, because I'm sure our agencies are debating who'll be doing the pickup," Tooth said.

"Right," Rapunzel gave an half amused laugh, "Because they have to follow protocol." She rolled her eyes at the thought, "So we don't have anyone to interrogate. And until Tinkerbelle gets back to us about where Hans when we don't have anything solid."

"So we just sit and do nothing?" Jamie asked.

"Not do nothing. It's called resting. Take any bit of rest you can get. You never know when you'll have to move again." Hiccup said to him. Jamie looked pensive, but didn't respond.

"Speaking off, maybe you should take his advice too and get some sleep while we're waiting to find out our next move."

"Elsa, come on. You know between the two of us you are the one who needs sleep." Anna said.

"A lot happened today," Tooth cut in gently, "We could all use some rest."

"This place has six bedroom, two of us can stay up to keep an eye on things incase something happens. I volunteer to be one of those two." Merida said.

"I'll stay up too,"Jack said.

"Sounds like a plan," Hiccup said. He looked around the room, stopping when he got to Jamie. He clapped him on his shoulder, "I know that look, you don't want to stand still."

"I just don't see how I can get to sleep after everything that just happened. I mean, we know the general direction Hans went in. And you said you're tracking via satiate we can follow them. Isn't anything better than just…sleeping?"

Merida gave a short curt laugh, "How long have you been a field agent?"

"Four months."

"Aww, wee lamb. Listen here, you may think that to keep moving right now. That's half because of battle instincts, half because of the adrenaline still going through your body. I'm gonna guess that you didn't have much sleep last night, getting ready for today. Once that adrenaline wears off, and it will be soon, you're going to crash and you don't want that to happen if you're in the field. We may have special training, but we're still only human. Take advice from some old pros and go grab one of the big beds. You'll be thankful later."

Jamie looked around at everyone. "Okay. I will." He got up and headed to the bedrooms. The others followed him one after the other until it was only Jack and Merida in the room.

Jack got up walking out to the balcony. He leaned against the doorframe, looking out on the city. When he looked back inside Merida was cleaning a gun.

"Thanks for that."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"With Jamie. He…he's a good agent. But he doesn't any experience. Any advice to him right now could save his life in the future."

"It was nothing." She shrugged, "Are you his mentor? Or Hiccup or Tooth?"

"None of us, really…or rather you could say all of us."

"So you don't have a set mentor?"

"No, do you?"

Merida nodded, "When agents finish their training they are paired up with a senior agent for a year."

"That's a sound system. With us we assign agents to a mission according to the risk factor involved. The higher the risk, the more experienced the agent. Not to say we aren't matched up with more experienced agents, but it can shift. We don't have a mentor who were set with."

"So why is a greenie on a mission with three veterans?"

"How you know for a fact that we're veterans?"

"A girl can tell. You all have air around you that only comes from years of experience."

"I suppose so." Jack turned to look at the city again.

"You haven't answered my question."

"This mission is personal to me." Jack said simply.

"Oh? In what way?"

Jack didn't respond.

"You don't have to answer. I get it. You have your secrets. We all do in this life." Merida was quiet for a moment, "Think about it, getting to work to different people could teach you more."

"Or get you killed faster, if you don't each other."

"A single mentor isn't always for the best."

"Was it for you?" Jack couldn't help but ask, "You don't have to answer. I didn't give you straight answer."

"Oh my mentor was my mother," Merida laughed.

Jack turned to face her fully, "You're a legacy?"

"Oh, you call it being a legacy too. Well, I guess it makes sense. That word does fit."

"Your mom being an agent. What was that like, growing up?"

"Both my parents we agents. But my dad retired about a year and half before I started my training because he lose his foot when he was seriously injured on a mission. It was alright, I suppose growing up. It was hard when they were away, but I wouldn't trade my life for anything."

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad."

Merida laugh, "Don't be. He's proud of it. He tells the story of how it happened to anyone who'll listen."

Jack smiled, "You know Hiccup lost his foot, but he's still in the field."

"He only has one foot?"

"Can't tell, can you?"

"I had no clue."

"Yeah, he never let it stop him. In fact he might be even more dangerous with that mechanical leg of his."

"Funny enough he's a legacy too."

"Uh, no kidding. What about you?"

"Me? Ah no. My family was a bland vanilla."

They talked lightly for the next hour and a half, sharing stories and experiences. When Merida finished cleaning her gun she moved out to the balcony. They sat down at a same table set, watching the sun sink over the city. A knock behind them drew their attention.

"Hey," Elsa said standing in the doorway, "My bed is all yours," She said to Merida.

"You only had an hour sleep."

"That's enough for now. You'll probably get less. Go sleep while you can. You were the one who gave the big speech about needing rest, remember."

Merida laughed, "I'll hardly call it a big speech," She said standing, "And I'm not Anna, so don't treat me like your little sister."

Elsa grinned, "You know you're all like little sisters to me."

Merida laughed, shaking her head as she left. Elsa occupied the empty seat.

"Hey," Jack said.

"Hi, did I miss anything good?"

"Nah, it's been quiet."

"Thank god for small miracles."

Jack hummed in agreement.

"Sorry about earlier," Elsa said, with a small smirk.

Jack gave a dry laugh, "I may have overreacted a bit. It's just a little scary to be in action like that but not be in control of what's happening."

Elsa nodded liked she understood. They fell silent as they watched the sunset over the skyline. The CN Tower standing out above everything else.

"You seemed more relaxed from last time." Elsa asked out of the blue as the orange sky started to turn to a hazy grey.

"What do you mean?"

"When we ran into each other, you were on edge. I don't get now."

"I guess I was on edge. Tooth slapped some sense into me."

"I knew I liked her. You mentioned her to me the very first time we met right. You're on a special task force with her, right?"

"I was. The task force doesn't operate together anymore."

"Oh? Why not?"

"…It's just not the same."

"How are the other guys? What were their names again…uh…Sandy."

"I haven't seen him in a while. But knowing that guy, he's doing great."

"And the other two…" Elsa snapped her fingers, "The guy with the cute nickname, Bunny."

Jack's face great dark He bite his lip.

"Jack?"

Elsa heard her phone ring. She looked at Jack for a moment more then got up, walking inside.

"Hey, Tink, talk to me."

"You are going to love me."

"You know I already do." Elsa teased.

The TV turned on, split in two, half showing Tinkerbelle, the other showing an aerial display of a group of buildings in an isolated area.

"But I could always love you more," turning the speaker on she placed the phone on the table. "Is this where Hans is hiding?"

"For now at least. This is where he stopped."

"Alright guys, beauty sleep is over!" Jack called as he came inside. "So what are we looking at?"

"Abandoned brewery," Tink said.

"That's one place to hide out." Merida said as she and the others joined them.

"It closed six years ago when the company that owned it downsized. Just been falling into disuse since." Tink informed in them.

"Until Hans decided to take regency." Anna said.

"Come on Tink, are you going to make me ask? Where's the good stuff?"

"If by good stuff, do you mean this?" The display on the screen changed to 3D schematic.

"Is that a…" Hiccup started to ask.

"A digital reconstruction of the brewery, made from blue prints found on public record? Why yes it is person's who's name I don't know." TInk appeared on the screen again.

"Hiccup, Jack, Toothiana, Jamie," Elsa went through the introductions quickly.

"Got it. And the wonder schematic I've made isn't the only good news I have for you. Hans used an alias, Danny Willoughby to book the conference room."

"How does that help us now?" Rapunzel asked.

"I was about to get to that. The room as co-booked."

"Meaning?"

"Two names were on the reservation."

"The other name could be the person he's meeting with." Jamie said.

"That's what I was thinking." Tink said, "The other name is Gengis Kong."

"Really?" Jack snorted.

"It's another alias, but that isn't surprizing. We're already looking for the person behind the name."

"We'll get our guys on it as well." Hiccup taking out his phone.

"Lets get ready to move out," Elsa said to everyone in the room, "I want to leave within the hour."

* * *

The alias names aren't random. Think you can figure out how I choose the names.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	11. Chapter 11

I know. I know. It's been too long since I updated. I was on vacation. I mistakenly though I'd get time to write. I'm sorry.

* * *

The highway was mostly clear as the group drove out of the city heading west on the 401. Everyone (except Rapunzel who was driving) was in the back of the truck, looking over the schematics of the building.

"Tink can you get high signals for us?" Elsa asked.

"I'm insulted you even had to ask," Tinkerbell said.

On the screen the colouring of the map changed and they were looking at blue masses with blips of red and yellow scattered throughout the compound.

"As usual Hans' has a small army with him." Merida said.

"There's a lot of persons here," Hiccup said pointing to a room near the center of the facility. "Think this is where Hans is?"

"That, or it could be where he's keeping whatever goods he's selling and wants to make sure it's properly protected." Jamie suggested.

"Anna what do you think?" Elsa asked.

"If I know Hans, and unfortunately, I do he wouldn't want to be localized to a room in the centre like that. He'd want somewhere he can observe as much as possible at once. Make sure he know's what's going on. Also somewhere high up if possible. He likes being above overs, metaphorically and physically.

"Here," Jack pointed to the top floor of a building, "It looks like the top level of a factory floor. Open and high up, everything he likes, according to you. And there are a few men up here."

"And what about this Gengis Kong?" Jamie asked, "He may be there."

"If he is, then all the better for us."

"Let's talk about how we're approaching the building." Elsa said. She leaned over the schematics, her brow creased slightly. "I think it will be best if we split into groups of two. And we'll come from the four sides. Here," She drew a circle on each side and lines moving inwards towards the main buildings. "The west side seems like it will have the most resistance so I'll go in from there."

"Whoa, hold up." Anna cut across, "Why do you have to be the one to go in from the west side?"

"It makes sense. Merida is best sniping which will best done from here," Elsa indicated to a point in the south, "You're small so it's best if you use the tunnel system in the east here and Rapunzel should come in from the north because that way is the road. It's too exposed for anyone to sneak in so she'll come in with the vehicle. She's the best at evasive driving out of the four of us. So that leaves me with the west."

"Uh…what about us?" Jamie asked. "The plans' good and everything but you didn't include us."

Elsa straighten up, "I know my team and where we'll each work best. I don't you so I'm hoping you'll tell me where you'll be best situated."

Jack started speaking, "If the tunnels are going to a tight fit then Tooth should go with Anna. If you want a kickass drive to take the north, then Hiccup is the man for you. He's the best driver I know. Jamie…you could go with Elsa, so that means I'm with Merida."

"Actually if Merida is going to be sniping I'd like to go with her. Personally I think I'm better at sniping than infiltration."

"You can tag along if you want kid. But when it comes to sniping I don't need help." Merida said.

"Then maybe I can learn something."

"Then the teams are settled then. Let's talk about the execution…"

"Okay I think that's the last guy outside the fence," Jack said as the guy he had in a choke hold fell still in his hands. Ten feet away Elsa was dusting off her pants, a motionless guard at her feet. She checked her watch and smiled.

"We're three minutes ahead."

"Let's get over that fence." Jack released his hold on the guy and he fell limp to the ground. Elsa skidded down the hill to get closer to the fence.

"It's electrified," She said.

"But no barbwire at the top," Jack said.

"Must have been easier for Hans to electrify the fence and set that up right around." Elsa tugged on her gloves, "Well, let's go." She took a running start at the fence, jumping up she grabbed onto the fencing just three feet from the top. There were sparks but the current couldn't get through the rubber of her gloves. She pulled herself up quickly, pulling up on her arms as she gripped the very top and flipped over, landing lightly in crouch.

Jack took a running start from the top of the small incline grabbing on the very top of the fence and vaulting over. He dropped next to Elsa. Elsa lifted a hand to her ear.

"Jack and I are over the fence." She said. Jack heard the response of the others in his own ear piece.

"We're in position and waiting the signal," Hiccup said.

"Anna and I are almost in. Just one last grate to weld through."

"The kid and I are in position, really to back you up when shit goes down."

"Why do always assume something bad will happen?" Rapunzel asked.

"Because with us something always goes wrong." Merida replied.

"Not always," Anna said.

"Always." Merida confirmed guys.

"Alright guys, let's not get too side tracked." Elsa said, smirking.

Merida laughed, "Try not to get shot."

"Try not to get punched."

"Let's go," Elsa motioned to Jack. They crept forward, using the bushes as cover. When the foliage ended they were at the edge of a parking lot. They backed up behind a truck. Jack got flat on the ground, looking under the truck.

"Two guys patrolling. The closest is roughly one hundred meters away, at two o'clock. The other is two fifty…maybe two seventy at one o'clock."

"Can we sneak around them?"

"I don't think so. There isn't much cover for us to get past. It might be best to knock them out."

"I take the one at two?" Elsa asked.

Jack nodded getting to his feet against. He held up three fingers and pulled them down, one at a time. As the pulled down the last one he and Elsa moved together, ambushing their respective targets and taking them out quickly. They dragged them back to the bushes and hide them before sprinting across the parking lot. They got to a door and Elsa crouched down to pick it.

"There'll be a lot more men inside." Jack said.

"You aren't scare are you?" Elsa smirked as she worked.

"Eh, me scared? Yeah right."

The door clicked open, "We're in."

They slipped inside, and found themselves in a storage room. There were more men in here, just as expected, but they decided sneak past these. Using hand signals and sign language only to communicate they got a stair case and moved up quickly. They used a ventilation shaft to get past more guards. As they were crawling through it Elsa's head hit Jack's booth when he suddenly stopped moving.

"Ow, hey. Is there a red light in front of you? Why'd you stop?"

He didn't answer for a second, then started crawling forward, "Please tell me you don't see what I see." He said.

Elsa moved forward, releasing he's stopped by a vent grate. She moved until she could look through it and Jack moved to the next one in the vent. Elsa gulped. They were above the factory floor. The room where'd they seen the large heat mass on the scan.

"If you're asking me if I see dozens people being kept in the room like prisoners…unfortunately I do."

"Damn it, what's he's planning to do with them?"

Elsa contacted the others, "We have a change in the situation here. There's a hostage situation."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why would he even have these people here?" Elsa asked. She and Jack had climbed out of the vent into a hallway just off the room they'd seen the people being held.

"Let's not find out." Jack said.

"HEY!"

Jack and Elsa spun around when they heard the cry. A guard was standing at the end of the hallway they

"Oh shit."

"Son of a-"

He pulled out a gun and fired. They dived through the nearest doorway, into a small closet, hearing the bullets the walls.

"God damn it, this is just what we need." Jack checked his gun's clip before taking half a step from the doorway and took aim. He pulled the trigger one, the bullet lodging in the guard's shoulder. He ducked down again.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks. We need to move." Jack stepped out, running down the hallway, Elsa at his side. "It won't be long before we have more company."

"Make that no time at all." Elsa said as five more men came running around the corner, drawn by the gun fire. Jack raised his gun again, but this time before she could pull the trigger Elsa threw something that looked like a black ball. As it arched through the air, Elsa pulled Jack down, covering his head and wrapping her arms over her own. Jack heard a metallic pling as it hit a wall then a bang. Smoke filled the hallway.

Elsa got up, holding her sleeve to her nose, "Sorry I couldn't give a warning."

"It's okay," Jack coughed, looking around as he stood up. All the men were on the floor and there was area marred black from the explosion. He could feel the heat from where the stood and the smoke made his nostrils burn.

"We need to keep moving. We have to get to those people." Elsa said.

"Right,"

As they started moving a blaring alarm went off.

"Do you think that's for us?" Jack said with a grim smirk.

"I'd be insulted if it wasn't."

 _"_ _Why are alarms going off?"_ Anna asked over the coms.

 _"_ _What did you do Jack?"_ Tooth asked.

"Hey, why are you assuming I did something!?"

"It is our fault," Elsa said, "We ran into guards. Listen to the new plans. Anna, Tooth you two locate Han's office and take anything that could be useful. Jack and I will see to getting those people out. Punze, Hiccup that distraction is going to have come a little early. Merida think you can find a way for us to get two dozen people or so out of here?"

" _Understood."_

 _"_ _We're already on our way."_

 _"_ _The kid and I will think of something."_

The replies all came at once over the coms. The hallway Elsa and Jack were in split, a stairway going up and the other path continued forward.

"We need to find a way into that room, you go up, see if there's anything up there." Elsa said.

"Okay. Be careful."

"You too."

The split and Jack took the stairs three at a time. A door at the top let out onto the roof. He ran out and instantly saw there were several men posted on the roof. He swore and moved for his gun. Someone jumped him from behind, and the weapon was knocked from this heads. He flipped the man on his back over his shoulder and slammed down on him with his elbows, throwing his entire weight into it.

Two more men are already in top of him. He pushed off the ground with his feet, and pivoted on his hands, his left leg spinning out like a top. The men leaned back out of range. He dropped to his feet, pushing himself up in one fluid motion. He was surrounded on three sides and he could see another three coming closer from his peripherals.

He scanned the men, for weapons. All were armed with guns and some had batons at their sides as well. His gun was on the ground, a few feet behind one of the guards. Well out of his reach from where he was. One of the guards was speaking into a.

"We have one on the roof. Do we capture or terminate?"

Jack didn't know if he ever got his reply because the next moment the man fell forward, a bullet hole in his head. They all stared in shock. Jack snapped himself to first and tackled the guard closest to him, disarming. He kicked up, his heel knocked the guard's head to the side. He stumbled back and fell over the side of the building. Jack rolled, taking cover behind the wall. Gun fire sounded on the roof. He tried to looked but the corner of the wall, just below his chin was blow out and retreated again.

He heard a thud and for a second the gun fire stopped. Without missing a beat he jumped out, pulling the trigger, one, two, three times. Each time a man fell. He pulled again, but the gun didn't go off. He tried again and once more. He needed to reload. He wouldn't have time, even if he had another clip for that gun. The last guard raised his gun…and a bullet hole appeared just above his eyes. He fell back.

With a sigh Jack dropped the gun his hands and turned south. "Aren't you supposed to be finding a way for us to get those people out of here?" Jack asked.

There was a snort over the comms. _"I just saved your ass snowflake boy."_

"Thank you Merida."

 _"_ _You're welcome. The kid went on his own to hot wire one of those trucks down there."_

"Jamie is alone?"

 _"_ _You're alone."_

"I'm not a new field agent." Jack ran towards the side of the building, seeing an access ladder.

 _"_ _I can handle this Jack. Elsa will need your help to get those people out safely."_ Jamie said.

"Elsa what's your status?"

 _"_ _I'm still looking for a way into that room. All the doors seem to be bolted and reinforced. And heavily guarded."_

Jack heard gun shots go off.

 _"_ _Elsa that was your gun right?"_ Merida asked. No answer.

"Elsa?" Jack asked, even as he slid down the ladder.

" _Els? Elsa?"_ It was Anna's voice this time on the comms.

"Elsa?" Anna asked again. She and Tooth were a floor below where they expected Han to be. She had stopped Tooth when she heard the gun shots from Elsa's side followed my silence. They were in a large room with wide dusty windows. Some of the panes were missing and through them you could see the front of the building.

"Anna we have to keep moving." Tooth said.

"Well, well, isn't it my favourite girl."

Anna's hands dropped from her ear piece and whipped around, not wasting a second taking out her gun. Tooth turned around too.

"Hans," Anna said evenly. He was standing in a doorway to the room, a guard with him, the guard's gun aimed at them.

"Hello again beautiful. I wish I could say it was good to see you again…but, that's just not true."

"Are you going to use that same line every time you see me?"

"Where's your darling sister?"

Anna's jaw clenched.

"No doubt she's somewhere else causing trouble. Who's your new friend? We didn't get to be properly introduced when she interrupted my meeting."

Tooth glanced over her shoulder and saw a guard approaching them from behind. She glanced at Anna. Anna caught her eye for a second and gave a small nod of her head, indicating she knew.

 _"_ _I'm alright. I was just pinned for a moment."_ It was Elsa. Anna let out a slow breath.

Then it was Hiccup's voice in their ears, " _I hope none of you are by the gates."_

There was an explosion at the fronts gates, which Anna and Tooth could see from the room. Hans and two guard reacted with surprize. Anna and Tooth didn't in the moment the guards were caught by surprize the ladies took them out. Hans disappeared from the doorway.

"After him!" Anna yelled, not that Tooth had to be told. They were both running already.

Outside a van came hurling through the flame wreckage that used to a gate.

"Waaooo!" Hiccup let out a howl of delight, turning the wheel sharply. The vehicle skidded along the gravel, and the side of it collided into two guards. Rapunzel was in the passenger seat, holding on, with a wicked grin on her face.

"And Merida calls me a crazy driver."

"One of my specialities." Hiccup put the van into reserve, speeding up a small incline next to the entrance. There was a thud and Hiccup shifted into first gear as he said, "Another on bites the dust."

"We've got a lot more company." Rapunzel said, with a gesture outside. It looked ever guard posted on the outside was now running towards them. She unbuckled herselve and hopped into the back.

"Twenty four seconds," Hiccup said.

"So long? I though you could drive fast."

"I'm giving them a chance to get into position." He said with a smirk. Bullets were glancing off the glass, but not doing any damage.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked, flooring it without waiting for an answer. Rapunzel stood up in the back, one hand holding on to keep her up. The other lifting a machine gun. They speed down the incline towards the guard. Hiccup turned the wheel sharply, slamming on the brakes. The van spun in a sharp circle. Rapunzel kicked the back door open and as the van spun around she unleased a rain of bullets. The guards dropped like flies. The van came to stop with a slight lean on two wheel to one side and dropped back. When the dust settled Hiccup grinned over his shoulder. Rapunzel gave him a thumbs up.

Back inside Anna and Tooth had been joined in their chase by a couple of Hans' guards. Which they were having trouble shaking. They weren't giving up their chase through. Hans was running down to the first floor. He was yelling things into a radio, calling for more guards. Then he said something else and this made Anna and Tooth stopped.

The guards chasing them were on them in a second. Anna was tackled to the ground, while the other guard grabbing Tooth around her neck, lifting her off the ground. Tooth grab his wrist, and kicked, hitting him in the ribs. He gasps and let go of her, but she, still holding his wrist twisted it behind his back. Letting out a cry of pain he tried to escape. There was a sickening pop as Tooth twisted his wrist enough to dislocate it. Tooth kicked him forward and he went falling into the guard who had Anna pinned. Their collision gave Anna enough room to move and her elbow flew and crashed into the guard's nose. Right away it started to bleed.

With those two dazed and in pain Anna and Tooth didn't stick around.

"You heard what Hans said right?" Tooth asked.

"Those people, he's going to use the dust on them."

"Jack and Elsa are trying to get in there."

* * *

Nardragon ~ until the next page.


	13. Chapter 13

_"_ _Elsa, you can't go into that room!"_

Elsa stopped suddenly, "What? Anna, why? We have to get those people out of there."

" _It's the dust! He's going to use on them."_

Elsa stopped suddenly, her pulse kicking up. "Then all the more reason we need to get them out."

 _"_ _There might not be time. Hans might have already released the dust."_

"We're not leaving those people to die." Elsa said fiercely.

"No we're not," Jack was suddenly running down the hall towards Elsa. He found the closest door into the room and slammed right into it. It didn't budge. Three guards came running down the hallway, opening fire. Elsa and Jack took cover, firing back.

" _There's a vehicle moving!"_ Jamie was suddenly shouting over the comms.

 _"_ _That has to be Hans,"_ Anna said.

 _"_ _We won't let him get away."_ Hiccup said.

Ducking down behind a wall Jack looked at Elsa, "I'm not going to leave those people in there."

Elsa nodded. "I'll lead the guards away, you find a way into that room." Without wait for him respond Elsa got up and started running, firing behind her. Jack remained hidden and sure enough the guards followed Elsa out of sight. Jack hurried back to the door grabbing the handle and pulling and pushing as hard he could. It didn't even budge. He swore and kicked the door.

Taking a breather to calm himself he bent over examining the lock. It looked though, but he might be able to pick it. Pulling out a special army knife he'd gotten years ago he got to work on the lock. It seemed like forever, but finally he heard the satisfying click of the lock. He opened the door and what waiting for him on the other side of the door was anything but satisfying.

There were screams and cries, people were mulling each other. He watched as a man, screaming like he was possessed jumped into a women, holding onto her shoulders. The two went crashing into more people and were pushed from view. Jack cursed himself when he remembered he sedative grenades Gobber had given him and how he didn't have any on him right now.

Some of the persons in the room suddenly realized the door was opening and started running. Jack was frozen. He didn't know what to do. A man jump out the room and landed on top of him, knocking him to floor. His cries filled Jack's ears. It was so loud he almost left like his vision was blurring because of it. He threw the man off and got to his knee only to have another one latch on to his back. Their hands clawed at his face. He noticed their fingernails were cracked and bloodied.

A rancid smell burned his nose. Before he pull the man on his back off, someone else ran into him and another. Hands were around his chest squeezing with a vice like grip. He gasped. He felt the person off his back being pulled off and then he saw Elsa come around and the kick the ones in front of him.

"Don't breathe." He choked out, struggling to fight is own instincts to do just that after the air had been forced from his lungs. Elsa seemed to understand. She knocked back another person before they could leave the room and slammed the door shut. She took Jack's hand and pulled him down the hall, leaving the few how had excaped to their own devices. Jack could hear their screams and moans behind them as they ran.

He waiting until he was sure it was safe to breathe before he allowed himself to suck in air. It was sweet relief to his lungs. But that was the only thing that felt good. Every other part of him left sick. Elsa stopped running and he could hear her talking to the others over the comms. He could hear their voices too, but it was all distance and undiscernible. He turned and punched the nearest thing, which happened to be a glass window. His fist smashed through it like paper, shattering.

"Jack, what the hell?" Elsa exclaimed. Jack didn't respond. Punching the window had not gotten out his frustrations enough so he started hitting the wall. He slammed his fist into, over and over again. He didn't stop when he saw red staining the wall. He may not have stopped if Elsa had not grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Please don't tell me the dust is affecting you."

"No," He growled.

"Are you sure?" She didn't look convinced. He took a slow breathe. And lowered his arms.

"I'm fine, I swear. My eyes aren't bloodshot are they? That's the tell-tale of Black Dust. But," He took his gun and two knives he had hidden on his body and handed it to her, "If it makes you feel better, you can keep these."

Elsa took the weapons silently, looking at him carefully for a few seconds before continuing to talk to the others.

 _"_ _Just contacted HQ Elsa, they'll be sending a team to help the mess here."_ Merida said.

" _Rapunzel, please tell me you caught up with Hans,"_ Anna asked.

* * *

Roughly a mile away on the side road leading from the facility Hiccup and Rapunzel dragged themselves out of a ditch, looking first at the flaming wreckage that used to be their van and then at the vechile speeding away in the distance. Rapunzel lifted her hand to her ear.

"Um…not so much…"

"He had a rocket launcher in his getaway vehicle." Hiccup added.

An hour and half later there were agents from both Disney and DreamWorks swarming the place. From the side lines, where they being treated for injuries they sustained in the fight, Anna, Tooth, Hiccup, Elsa and Merida watched as some of the personnel argued over protocols.

With a sigh Hiccup said, "We have better things to do that fight over who has jurisdiction."

Rapunzel came running up. "Guys, someone just told me Jack took a car and left twenty minutes ago."

"Wait?" Merida questioned, "Where would the snowflake be going without us?"

Hiccup looked at Tooth, "You don't think…"

"I do think." Tooth groaned, dropping her head into her hands. "Damn it Jack. I though he got over this."

"Over what?" Elsa asked.

Hiccup and Tooth exchanged a look, "Should we tell them?" Tooth asked.

"I don't think Jack would want them to know." Hiccup said.

"We're working with them. And he is a part of this team. They have a right to know. At least part of the story."

"You have a point," Hiccup turned to look at the others, "You know already we've seen the Black Dust before and stopped the man who created it. What you don't know was Jack was the lead agent on that mission and it resulted in the death of a fellow agent….his best friend."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	14. Chapter 14

"There is the car he took," Hiccup said as they drove past it in the parking lot.

"I can't believe he came so far," Elsa said as she turned around to look at the vehicle through the rear window. She could see the giant ferries wheel that loomed over Clifton Hill as well as the many other attractions that lined the streets. The windows of their car were down and she could hear Niagara falls, even she couldn't see it right now.

"I can't believe he didn't go any further." Hiccup said. He found a park and pulled into it. He looked at Elsa. "You didn't have to come help me bring him back."

"I know, but… with Anna, Merida and Rapunzel went ever we're on a team together I'm always the defacto leader. I guess because I just feel protective for those around me when I'm on a mission because of it. I want to make sure everyone I'm working with is save. I just felt like I had to come. I also feel kind of bad that Jack was the one who had to find those people like that and not me." Elsa let out a soft breath between her lips and looked down at her hands resting her lap. "From what you told me about what happened last time. With Jack and Aster… I don't blame Jack for running. I'd need some space too."

Hiccup looked at her silently. Elsa turned to him after a few moments. "Say what's on your mind." She said to him.

"There are quite a few things going on up here right now."

Elsa only arched an eyebrow in response. Hiccup tasked, leaning on the steering wheel, "Do you think Jack's… do you think he's too broke to do this job anymore?"

"I'm not sure if I can answer that. I don't know him as well as you or Tooth do."

"Just tell me what you think."

After a pause Elsa spoke, "I think this life isn't an easy one. I've seen people lose their lives both literally and metaphorically because of it. I've seen people become undone. I've seen people decide they've just had enough."

"Do you think Jack's one of them?"

Elsa was quite for a long period this time then she gave a small shake of her head, "From what I know about him, Jack… he's a kind soul, who knows the value of life and is willing to make the necessary sacrifices to protect it. He knows how it feels to be alone, so he treasures his friends. He has all the makings of a great agent. His heart may be just be open enough to let this undo him."

Hiccup sighed, closing his eyes. "But…" Elsa started, and Hiccup looked up with interest, "He's also strong. Strong enough, that maybe, just maybe he can get over this."

"How do you and Jack know each other?"

"You don't know?" Elsa gave him a disbelieving look.

"I know you ran into each other twice in the past on two different missions. I know the first time you almost killed him and you went your separate ways quickly after discovering who the other was. I also know the second time you ran into each other you helped each other until the mission was over."

"Is that it?"

"I know the missions details for both missions… more or less. And I know what happened between the two of you… or at least I thought I did."

"Maybe you just think too much Hiccup."

"I wouldn't be the first time I've been told that."

"Let's go find Jack," Elsa exited the car. Hiccup got out and they walked back the car Jack used to get here.

"The engine is still warm." Hiccup touched the hood of the car. Elsa opened the driver's door, sitting down and looking around. She found his gun under the car seat.

"His weapon is still here. I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Hiccup leaned down to look into the car, "If he wanted to ditch us there are more than enough different ways he can get out from here. Tour buses, rental vehicles. If he really wanted to get way quickly he could steal a helicopter, but he won't attract that kind of attention unless he was really desperate."

"The tour buses would be the hardest to track," Elsa mused. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Of course that's if he wanted to ditch us."

"You think he came to Niagara to just take in the sights." Elsa asked, almost amused.

"He could have needed some air."

"Alright let's spilt up. I'll look around the falls and Clifton Hill. You check out the buses and rental places."

Hiccup nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

They walked half down the hill together before splitting up for their respective searches. Elsa looked through the food places first. As she was walking through the arcade in Boston Pizza a boy ran into her, dropping a cup filled with tokens and tickets. He was only a few inches shorter than she was, but couldn't be more than ten or eleven despite his height.

"I'm sorry," He said quickly, bending over to pick up his fallen items.

"It's okay," Elsa kneeled down to help him.

"Hey, Buba are you okay?" A teenage girl appeared next him. The boy nodded.

"I'm so sorry if he bothered you." She said to Elsa.

Elsa shook her head as they all stood. "It's fine, accidents happened."

The girl nodded, "Still…s-sorry again." She gave a small smile and turned the boy. "Come on AJ, everyone is waiting on us."

"But I still have tokens."

"We can come back later and use them."

Elsa chuckled to herself as she watched the two leave. The girl half pulling the reluctant boy from the arcade. She wondered for a moment if they were siblings. They acted like it, but they didn't resemble at all. She shook her head and got back to the task at hand. She walked down to the bottom of the hill, coming out at the cliff that over looked the falls. She navigated through the crowds walking to the railing. Winds swept her hair back, and the roar of the falls dominated the area. She turned around and her jaw dropped.

Just down the road was a raised observation deck and there was Jack standing at the top. She ran towards him, talking the steps two at a time. When she got to the top he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't think you would come." He said, taking a bite of a pizza slice he had in his hands.

"Jack…"

"Want a bite?" He held out a second slice of pizza in a box for her. She stared at it and shook her head quickly.

"Why'd you leave?"

Jack shrugged. He took another bite, looking out at the falls.

"Do you know many people have tried to go over the falls in devices they made? Many of them died trying. Some didn't. But once this little boy fell in the river upstream was swept over the falls. But he was found alive."

"Does that story have any mean to what's happening right now?"

Jack shrugged. He finished the slice he was eating and started on the second one.

"Jack… Hiccup and Tooth told me about Aster."

His face darkened. "What did they say?"

"How he died. And that you left the agency because you felt like his death was your fault and the only reason you came back for this mission was because the Black Dust was back."

Jack didn't say anything. Elsa waited for a long moment but when it became clear that he wasn't going to talk she said, "Hiccup came with me too. He was worried you were going to run or…something."

"…Or drink myself into a coma?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"I didn't…"

"You didn't have to say it. I know that's what Hiccup told you. When he found me I was doing just that every night." He gritted his teeth and smashed the box in his hands and the half eaten pizza along with it. He tossed it into a bin dusting his hands off. His back was away from Elsa.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." He said weakly. "I wanted to come back and make sure that Black Dust wouldn't hurt anyone else…but I couldn't. I'm not the same Jack I used to be. I just can't do this anymore."

Elsa didn't say anything and Jack didn't move. After a long silence she did finally speak.

"Have you ever been on the Sky Wheel?"

"What?" Jack looked at her like she was mad.

"The Sky Wheel?" She pointed to the ferris wheel, "Have you ever been on it?"

"I…no."

"The view is wonderful. Anna and I came here about three years ago on a vacation. It's really nice at night. But no matter the time it's breathe taking." She took his hand and pulled back up the hill the Sky Wheel buying two tickets. They got inline and didn't have to wait long before they were on the ride.

"I see why you wanted to come on this thing. I can't escape." Jack mumbled as they sat down in the glass encasement and the doors closed shut.

Elsa gave him a small smile, "I can't just want to go a ride with you."

Jack glared at her.

Elsa sighed, "If what I say during this ride doesn't convince you I'll buy your bus ticket for you."

Jack snorted, "A bus ticket? What you've not going to spot me enough to get a rented convertible."

"If that's what you want."

Jack looked at her, "Alright, I'm listening."

"I can't tell you if you should be here or not. That's something only you can decide. If you think you can't do this anymore then you need to go because that's what will be best for you. But, I think that you… I think you're a great agent and a better person. I know losing someone close to you it's easy."

"You do?"

Elsa gave him a small smile, "Anna and I are both legacies. Both our parents have places on the wall of the fallen."

"Elsa…"

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago. And we didn't have to watch them die like you had to watch Aster. It can't be easy, having to live with that. But you know that's not your fault."

Jack looked down, gripping the edge of the seat.

"Jack, look around and tell me what you see."

"Is this some kind of game?"

"No, just do it."

"Um… I see the falls. Hotels and buildings. A Frankenstein eating a burger..."

"Technically that's Frankenstein's monster. Frankenstein was the doctor who made him."

Jack gave her a look that said 'Are you serious?' She shrugged. "Sorry, just saying. What else do you see?"

"I don't know. What I'm supposed to be looking for?"

"I'll tell you what I see. I see families enjoying their day together. Young couples getting closer. Kids enjoying their youth. I see people who don't have the faintest idea of the horrible things that happened in an old winery just a few miles from here. They don't have clue about the things we've seen and the things we've stopped. Because we've stopped them for their sake. So they live their lives not knowing about all the darkness that exist. I gave up a normal life so that people like them wouldn't have too. I think that's why you gave up your life too. And I know you gave up more than I did, more than I ever could."

Jack was looking at Elsa but looked away suddenly, his face slightly red.

"Have you seen her recently?" Elsa asked.

Jack bit his lips and shook his head.

"You should go visit."

"How can I?"

"You used to."

"Then it got to painful."

"I can only imagine." Elsa smiled at him, even though he was looking away. She leaned across the pod and placed a hand on his cheek. He turned to her. "You're a good agent. You were the first time we met and you still are. You're an even better friend. I think Tooth, Hiccup and Jaime would miss you terrible if you left. I'd miss you a little too." Elsa gave a soft chuckle. "I think you are strong enough to finish this mission. I think we'd have a tough time completing it if you weren't there. The only question now is if you think you're strong enough."

The ride stopped and they were back on earth. One of the attendants opened the doors and Elsa stood exiting without another word. She didn't sense Jack following her and she didn't turn around. She got out to the street and was about to call Hiccup when – "You really think you'd have a tough time finishing the mission without me?"

"Well, with or without there this is going to a tough mission. But yes, it would somewhat more difficult if you weren't around."

"Hey," Jack laughed. Elsa smiled at him. He stuck his hands in pockets and looked away for a second. "So…um th-"

Elsa stopped him with a finger to his lips, "Thank me when finish the mission."

Jack nodded and looked around at all the people then back at Elsa, "Come on we have a job to do."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	15. Chapter 15

After... a very long time, this fic is finally being updated. I can't say how sorry I am for making you all wait so long.

* * *

It was already night when Jack, Elsa and Hiccup got back the old winery. By now the place was lit up by flood lights and there seemed to be even more persons in the area now. They found their teams in a post tent away from the heart of the action.

"Jack," Jamie was the first to see him. When he, Elsa and Hiccup came through the entrance.

"Um… hi, everyone," Jack looked a little sheepish, dragging his feet. "Look, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. I know it's not professional. And it could-"

"Oh save it ya' snowflake." Merida cut him off suddenly.

"What?"

"This job ain't easy, and we all have our lows. If you're here is because you think you can handle it. But let me tell you right now, if you're not sure, if there is so much of a grain of doubt in that brain of your then you should leave right now. Because if you're doubting yourself that puts every one of us at risk. And if your doubts puts my friends at risk I'll hunt you down and put a bullet between those eyes of yours."

"Did you have to say it like that," Anna muttered to Merida.

"No, she's right. My behaviour up until this point, at times could have put you all in serious danger. I promise you, I'm 100% percent here. We are finishing this mission."

"Glad to hear because we're going need all hands on deck for what's coming," Jamie said.

"We managed to recover some files from Han's computer while you three were gone," Ranpuzel said.

"I can tell from your expression I'm not going to like it," Elsa said.

"He has a plan to use three BD bombs in the city," Jamie said, "From the size in the schematics we found if they go off they will cripple the city."

"Do we know where they are?" Hiccup asked.

"We do," Jamie nodded turning his laptop around so they could see the information for themselves, "The zoo, CN tower and Casa Loma."

"Why are we still here then?" Elsa asked, "Has someone else already gone to the sites?"

"Nope," Tooth said, a harsh edge to her voice.

"No one. And it doesn't look like they're going to any time soon." Rapunzel added, sounding just as annoyed.

"What?" Hiccup asked the same moment Jack and Elsa both blurred "Why!?"

"The higher ups have relegated it to the local authorities for the time being while they figure out who has jurisdiction," Tooth groaned.

"You can't be serious?" Elsa asked.

"That's what I said when they told us that," Merida said with a huff.

"They're going to have sit here when innocent people are in danger?" Hiccup threw his hands up.

"How can they not just do something? Because of jurisdiction? That's one of the most insane things I've heard."

"We don't have to listen to them."

Everyone looked at Jack, who had just spoken.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"We don't have to just sit here. We have in information. We can go and stop this now."

"We'll be disobeying direct orders," Jamie pointed out.

"And?" Jack asked.

"He's right," Tooth nodded standing up straight, looking at the other. When she met Hiccup's eye he nodded as well.

"I've never been one for upholding the rules anyway," Merida got to her feet.

"Ms. Minerva isn't going to happy when she hears," Anna said, but instead of sounding cautious or hesitant she was smirking.

"It won't be the first time we've thrown ourselves willing into the hot seat." Rapunzel said and she and her team mates shared a smile.

"Nothing we haven't been able to handle before," Elsa said, "Let's go," She walked out of the tent they'd been gathered in. The others followed close behind.

"We're going to have to move fast," Merida said, "If anyone find out what we're doing before we leave this idea is sunk."

"But we need gear, and transport." Anna said.

"Three vehicles," Jamie pointed out, "The plans said Han's was going to plant the bombs today and set them off tomorrow but no doubt he's moved up his plans after what just happened. We don't have the luxury of searching each place one a time we'll have to split up."

"I'll get one vehicle." Hiccup said without missing a beat.

"I'll get another," Rapunzel said.

"I'll handle the last one," Jack said.

"What about weapons?" Elsa asked.

"Leave that to me," Tooth said, "I'll snatch some gear and no one will be the wiser,"

"I grab us comms," Jamie said.

"We still need to get out the gates without anyone noticing. It's our own men posted there, how are we going to slip past with cars any not raise suspicion?" Jack asked.

"I think that's a job for us ladies," Elsa said looking at Anna and Merida, "Five minutes, everyone meet at the back gate. Not a second more,"

"Got it!"

"Right,"

They broke off from each other, heading to their own targets. Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel vanished into the crowds going towards the line of vehicles parked to one side. Tooth ran towards the building. Elsa, Anna and Merida went to the back gate. The guards posted there say them coming and one asked "Ma'am is something the matter? Why are you here?"

Anna giggled, and stepped up to one of them, throwing her hair over her shoulders and batting her eyelashes "Well, actually my sister and I were wondering if you nice men would let us and our friends through and kept it a secret from everyone else."

"What? I'm sorry, we can't. What are you even talking about?"

"Stop playing around Anna," Merida, she and Elsa only a few steps behind her.

"It was worth a shot, wasn't it?" She shrugged.

Exactly two minutes and twelve seconds later the last guard fell to the ground unconscious.

"That should not have been as easy as it was." Anna said.

"It is a little concerning that they all went down so quickly," Elsa said.

"Well were mostly DreamWorks agents here," Merida dusted off her hands.

"Bite your tongue. I dare you to spar with me and see if you'll still say something like about DreamWorks agents," Tooth said, coming out with a duffle bag on her shoulder. She glanced over the pile of unconscious men on the ground. "Nice work."

A Jeep pulled up to the gate, followed right behind two cars. From the jeep Hiccup got out, looking at the pile of men, "How many were posted here?"

"What was it?" Merida asked Anna and Elsa, "Twelve?"

"Something like that," Anna said.

"And you took them all out in the time it took us to get these."

"Well, you did take your time getting here," Merida teased.

"We…" Hiccup shook his head in disbelieve.

"I'm here! I got it them!" Jamie bent over panting. He had comms for everyone in his hands. "Man I almost got caught." They all took one and Jamie gave them the frequency to a private channel they could use.

"It's one that neither of our agencies uses normally so that will keep them off us for a little while at least." He explained.

"Nice Jamie," Jack said.

"We need to work out who's going where, and fast,"

"The zoo is the largest area to cover so I think four people should go there," Jamie said.

"Wait, CN tower is a lot of area to cover as well. It's right on the waterfront and there are several tourist attractions around it. The tower itself might not be where the device is hidden,"

"Casa Loma has a lot of secret passages, some are open to the public, and others are not. There'll be places that would be hard to get into. Perfect to hide the device in." Elsa said, "Rapunzel, I think you should go there."

"Tooth, fitting into tight places is right up your alley." Jack said.

"Looks like Casa Loma is my destination," Tooth said, "Hiccup you're an animal man, why don't you head to the zoo."

"I was about to suggest that myself."

"I think I'll be best at the zoo as well," Jamie said.

"I'll go too." Merida said, "A sniper's eye would be perfect looking for in such a large area."

"And that leaves CN tower to Elsa, Anna and I." Jack said.

"Knowing Han's he would have men in place to protect these things so everyone be careful," Elsa said.

"Alright, everyone good luck."

* * *

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	16. Chapter 16

My upload schedule has gone to hell. Sorry that's it's been forever. Does anyone even remember this story?

* * *

Hiccup slowed a jog when he came around a corner and saw a security guard being dragged by his ankles by Merida.

"And here I thought we were the good guys,"

"I couldn't very well have this guy blowing the whistle on us and calling the cops. Not before we find that device,"

"You're not wrong, here let me help you with him," He picked up the guard by his shoulders and together they carried him to small supply room in the back of one of the kiosk, "At least we know if you were the one who knocked him out he didn't encounter any of Hans men. They're probably not is this part of the zoo… hopefully."

"You have a point,"

Hiccup radioed to Jamie, "You find anything yet?"

"Some horny hippos, but not what we're looking for,"

"Alright, keep searching. They have to be here,"

"Did he just say…" Merida shook her head, "You know what, I've just decided that I don't want to know,"

"That's probably wise," Hiccup touched her shoulder and pointed towards a golf cart parked not far away with the zoo logo on the side, "You don't think they'll mind us using their vehicle will you?"

"If they do we'll be long gone before they can complain," They went over to it, and Merida did a quick check for keys, "They parked it here for the night so the keys have to be an office nearby. Let's look around,"

"No need for that," Hiccup bent under the steering wheel and reaching under he ripped out some wires, cutting them with a knife, hot wiring the cart. "Hop in," he said and get got behind the wheel.

"Okay, that was mildly impressive," Merida got into the seat next to him.

"Let's hope we don't run into any more guards,"

"Aye, for their sakes,"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and hit the gas, heading towards the heart of the zoo.

* * *

"Any idea how we get in without attracting any unwanted attention?" Rapunzel asked, looking at the castle like building. "I can't see any security, but I'm afraid that Han's men might have something to do with that,"

"Actually, I do have an idea. Casa Loma has an underground tunnel that runs from the basement of the building, across the road to there," Tooth pointed it out.

"Let's go,"

The girls crept their way to the entrance of the tunnel. As the climbed down Rapunzel let out a low breath. "When you said a tunnel I wasn't expecting something quiet this… big,"

"You think this is big?"

"Well I'm not crawling on my hands on knees, like I was expecting too. That's my usual experience with tunnels,"

"Hmm, I've been in those. Also been in those tunnels that you could hide a jet in. I've seen a jet hidden in a tunnel actually,"

"Sounds like a story,"

"Oh that wasn't even the best part,"

"What was the best part?"

"Well you see, my partner for that mission, Sandy and I –" Tooth cut herself off. Rapunzel was about to question why she stopped, but that's when she heard the reason. Voices. Coming towards."

"Crap, there's nowhere to hide,"

Five men came around the corner of the tunnel and stopped when they saw them. "They are the ones who attacked us at the base!" One yelled.

"Oh great,"

"So much for sneaking in," Rapunzel said.

* * *

"Why couldn't we just haven't taken elevator? We've been climbing for ten minutes now,"

"Do you want to alert someone to our presence?" Elsa threw over her shoulder at Jack.

"We could have searched a whole floor already,"

"Less talking and more step climbing, we're almost to the top,"

"Sure,"

"Anna, do you see anything down there," Elsa said into her comms piece.

"Nothing yet," Anna's voice buzzed in their ears.

"We just got to the top of the tower, so we'll keep you posted if we find anything,"

"Understood,"

Jack let out a sigh when he saw Elsa push open a door and they stepped out into the dark empty floor of the CN tower.

"Hey, at least now we know they didn't hide in the stairwell,"

"One place out, only a hundred possibilities more to search,"

"Well we won't find anything with that attitude,"

Jack took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll check this way," he pointed. Elsa nodded, turning in the other direction. They searched through that floor.

"If I were a biological weapon, where would I hide?" Jack said himself.

"Guys, we may have a problem," Anna said over the comms.

"You mean other than the bomb with a degenerative virus in it?" Elsa asked.

"The vehicle we saw Hans flee in, it's down here,"

"What?" Jack and Elsa asked at the same time.

"When you say it's here?" Jack asked.

"Here as in parked along the side of the road,"

"Is anybody there?"

"No, it's empty. I just checked it out. There's not sign of the device either,"

"That means either Hans or his men are still putting the device in place somewhere."

"Umm… you guys wouldn't happen to be on the outside of the building, would you?" Anna asked.

"No, we're both inside," Jack answered.

"Then I might know they are placing the device," Anna said from the base of the tower, looking straight up.

"These things are never easy, are they?" Elsa said.

"Would it be fun otherwise?" Jack gave a sarcastic laugh. Jack and Elsa found each other, "So how do we get outside?"

"I think I saw a way, come on," Elsa took the lead. They ended up what appeared to be a service hallway. They fallowed it to a small room that had a railing running in from the outside through the doors.

"This is how they get out to the edgewalk," Elsa said.

"Yeah, when they do that, don't they usually have a bunch of safety gear?"

"Yeah," Elsa stepped up a control panel, examining it.

"But I'm guessing we don't have time to do that,"

"Not if we want to stop them," Elsa hit a button and the doors opened and the cold night air hit them both. "But hey, the safety gear is really only necessary to stop you from falling off the edge, so we just have to make sure we don't fall of the edge,"

"Right," He laughed uneasily, "You ready?"

"No, you?"

"Nope,"

"Great, let's go,"

They stepped out into the grating that was the walkway for the edgewalk platform. It was roughly the size of a sidewalk.

"Easy as an evening stroll," Elsa said lightly, looking down between her feet, through the grating at the ground far, far below her.

* * *

"Guys, I think I know where the device is," Jamie said over the radio. "I got into a security feed."

"And?" Hiccup asked, expectantly.

"Well, they cleared their tracks. Some the footage in the park for about an hour has gone missing. The footage that isn't missing doesn't show anything,"

"That just tells us they were here, not where we can find the Black Dust,"

"No, but there is something else. I tried to get the footage back. It didn't work, I don't have the right gear on me. But I was able to find where they started deleting the footage from. It seems they started with the footage from a specific enclosure,"

"Which one?" Merida asked.

"The bear,"

"It couldn't have been the flamingos, or the camels?" Hiccup groaned, "Where's the bear enclosure from here?"

Merida looked down at the zoo map they'd taken from a stand, "Make a u-turn we need to be heading in the other direction,"

Hiccup turned sharply, making Merida grab onto her seat. "The next right,"

"Got it,"

"It's right up there," She pointed out.

He stopped and they both jumped out.

"I can't see anything," Merida said.

"I'm not seeing the device either. It must be hidden in there somewhere,"

"No just that, I mean I can't see anything. No bears,"

"You're right," He squinted in the dark, trying to spot any of the inhabitants of the enclosure,"

"Regardless, we need to get in there," Merida jumped a low wall between them and the actual fence and took a running jump at it.

"Merida, wait, we just don't go running into a bear's den," Hiccup went after her.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well… no, but shouldn't we come up with a plan at least,"

"I have a plan, get in there, find the Black Dust, and get out,"

"That's more an iteration of our objectives and not really a plan to actually complete said objectives,"

"Oh my god, are you going to keep talking or are you going to get in here and help me?"

Hiccup watched her jump from the top of the fence, landing in the pen on the other side. He groaned to himself, "And I though working with Snotlout and the twins was hard," He started to climb the fence.

He jumped down on the other side, looking around, "Merida, where'd you go?"

"Over here, I'll check on this side, you search over there,"

"Shouldn't we, oh I don't know, be more worried about the bears?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it,"

"If we can still walk across that bridge after a bear has mauled us," Hiccup said to himself. He stopped suddenly when he saw a large black mass. He stood perfectly still, waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. The bear just lay there, unmoving.

"Are they dead?" He moved a little closer, touching a paw with his foot. That's when it shuttered and he leapt back. "Wah!"

"Relax there jumpy, I think they are knocked out,"

"Knocked out?"

"Hans' men must have tranquilized them,"

"Oh, that's good for us,"

"In other news, I've found the device,"

Jack looked around to find where she was. Spotting her he tiptoed around the bear and headed over to her. The device was a cylindrical container.

"It's not that big. We can get this out of here," He said.

"I might be better if we just disable it," Merida had a knife out and was prying a panel loose from the top. "There could be fail safes in case it's moved," The popped off revealing a set of wires and small glass vile filled with the black dust. She reached down and slowly started to shift it trying to loosen it. That's when a red light lit up on the side of the device.

"That's probably not good." Hiccup said.

"No, that's definitely not,"

"Don't move, let me see if I can…" Hiccup took up the knife she'd used to open the panel and pried open the device next to the light. Under the metal there was a countdown that already under three minutes. "Yeah, that's a not good," He crouched down, examining the wiring, "Okay, so those fail safes we wanted to avoid, we just trigged one,"

"For once, I'd just like an easy ending," Merida said, "Let me guess, if I try to pull this up any more the BD will be released anyway,"

"Seems like it, but I think I can stop it. I just need to find where the timer and senor connect to the circuitry and cut the wire,"

That's when they both heard a low growl.

"Oh no,"

"Hiccup please tell me if I turn around I won't see a bear that's awake,"

"Ummm," Hiccup looked over her shoulder and saw a bear was starting to stir, "I can tell you that, if you want me to lie. Oh no, the drugs they used must be wearing off on that one. Don't worry, it still seems drowsy. We'll be out of here long before it comes too," He focused on the device, tracing the wires, looking for the right one. Behind them the growls were starting to get louder, and more frequent.

"Uh, uh," Hiccup kept looking up towards the bear. Merida who couldn't move was started to get nervous.

"You're acting like it's about to pounce on us,"

"No, no it's fine… but, uh shit," Hiccup said as the bear stood up, it's head swinging towards them, "Yeah, you're going to have to cut the wires," He handed her the knife and got up, running past her.

"Hiccup! You can't leave me!"

"Hey, bear, over here," He cried, waving his hands. The bear followed him with its eyes, then started lumbering in his direction, taking slow, heavy steps. "I'm keeping the bear away,"

"I'm a sniper! I'm not good with this tech stuff,"

"I'm sure I found the one of the right wires, the red one,"

"There are three red wires,"

"The one that connects to the timer,"

"Okay, is that it?"

"No!" The bear was starting to move faster now. Hiccup took out his flashlight, waving it around, hoping to keep the bear on him, "There were two wires connected to the sensor, the blue one and the black one with yellow stripes,"

"So which one do I cut?"

"I didn't figure that out,"

"Hiccup!"

"Trying to keep a bear away from you,"

"What do I do? The time is almost up"

"Um, cut the red wire first,"

Merida did that, sighing when the timer stopped, "What now?"

"If you cut the wrong wire on the sensor it might release the dust,"

The bear was running at full spirit now, charging at Hiccup. Merida caught sight of them out of the corner of her eyes. She forced herself to not look, knowing if she moved unnecessary she might the shift the vile in her hands and set it off.

"So how do I not release the dust?"

"Umm, cut both wires?"

"You don't sound sure,"

"I'm not!"

"Hiccup!"

"You try thinking with a bear running after you!"

Merida took a breath and pulled the two wires she need away from the others, "Okay, okay, here goes all or nothing," She cut both wires and the second she had she pulled the vile straight up and out. For a second she held her breath but the vile was intact and the dust was still inside, secure. She sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"I got it out! We're good!"

"Merida! You might want to move!" Hiccup cried.

She saw him running towards her, full sprint, the bear behind him, going even faster.

"I was running out of places to run and it cut me off!"

She started running, jumping over the body of a still drugged bear.

"What the hell you two?" They heard Jamies voice from the other side of the fence.

"Jamie, we got the dust, get ready to catch it!"

"WHAT?"

"Do you really want me to keep running with it while a bear is behind us?!" Merida yelled, she and Hiccup turning towards the fence.

"Okay, okay, throw it, I'm ready!" He backed up from the fence.

Merida tossed the vile. Jamie ran after it, jumping to catch it. "I got it!"

Merida got to the fence first, jumping up and climbing. Hiccup was a few steps behind her. The bear slammed into the fencing, making it shake. They fell off from the top, landing on the outside of the enclosure.

"Are we alive?" Hiccup asked.

Merida started laughing, "Yeah, somehow,"

Hiccup sighed, lying flat on the ground. Jamie came over to them, holding the vile.

"Are you two okay?"

"Ask me again when my heart stops racing," Hiccup said.

* * *

"Look out!" Tooth pulled Rapunzel back into the safety of cover split seconds before the bullets whizzed right through where she would have been. She sighs and nodded her thanks at Tooth.

"Come on out girlies, and we won't hurt you," One of their attackers called out.

"Yeah right," Rapunzel said under her breathe. She peaked out around the corner of the hall. "Three of them coming this way,"

"Where are the other two?"

"I can't see them,"

"On my count we, flank them and attack,"

Rapunzel nodded. Tooth held up three fingers and counted down. When she lowers her last finger she threw a smoke grenade. Both of them ran fight into the heart of the smoke, tackling the men. Rapunzel jumped up on the one closest to her and locking her legs around their neck in strangle hold. Tooth swept one's feet out from under him. The other she kicked in the jaw with a back kick straight up. He stumbled back. Tooth swung herself up, jumping with a spin, her left elbow smashing into his jaw. Turning her punched him in the nose with a right hook and he went out like a light. The first guy she'd knocked off his feet was starting to get up again. She jumped on his back, pinning him down.

"Hey, if you would be kind enough to tell us where you place the Black Dust bomb, that would be great," Tooth said.

"I'm not telling you anythi- AH!" Before he could finish Tooth took his arm and pushed upwards to his neck, "Och! STOP!"

"Maybe I will if you tell me where the device is,"

"I don't know!"

Rapunzel's target fell unconscious from a lack of air. She landed on her feet light as he fell like a stone. "Well, I just find that hard to believe,"

Tooth twisted the guy's wrist and pushes it higher, "I know you do. If you don't tell me I'll have to get serious and you don't want that,"

"Ah! Fine. In the rafters on the second floor,"

"Thank you," She got up and kicked him in the head to knock him out, "Let's go,"

 _"_ _Guys are you hearing me?"_ Hiccup's voice sounded over the radio, " _We figured out how to disable the device, but you have to do it exactly how I saw, of the Black dust could be released,"_

"We're listening Hiccup," Tooth said. As he was going through the steps they found the stairs and started to run up it.

A gun shot sounds and they both ducked on the steps. "It's one of our missing goons," Rapunzel said.

"I've got this, you go deal with the device,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go!"

Rapunzel ran up the stairs as Tooth jumped over the banister. Rapunzel climbed up onto rafters of the second floor and quickly found the device. She followed Hiccup's instructions in opening up the device. Sure enough as she did the same time they had encounter started up. She had just located the wires she needed to cut when heard the gun cock behind her.

"If you want to live you'd put that gun down," Rapunzel said looking at him over her shoulder.

"I think you got it mixed up,"

"I just set off a failsafe by opening this up. If I don't disarm it will go off,"

"Right now?"

"Right now, and I'm sure you know what this does. So if you don't want to get poisoned by this thing you need to let me disarm this. I'll tell you what. Wait for me to get the Black Dust container out safely and then you can shoot me,"

He hesitated, then said, "Hurry it up,"

Rapunzel took hold of the vial with the dust and cut the wires the same moment she it pulled out. She sighed seeing it was still unbreached. Standing up she faced the man holding a gun at her.

"Alright, here you go," She held the vial out for him.

"Wait, why are you giving that to me?"

"Do you want to shoot me while I'm holding it? Sure, go ahead, let it drop and break,"

"Oh right," He reached for it. Rapunzel grabbed his hand and pulled him forward with a hard tug, kicking the gun out of his hand. Keeping his hand locked she flipped him over and got him on the floor, pressing down on his neck with her knee.

"Rapunzel," Tooth came running in, "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy, and I got the black dust,"

"Thank god. Good work,"

"Right back at you,"

"So should we send messages to our agencies so we'll have somewhere to toss these guys?"

"Well, it's not like our ditch and run would have worked for much longer anyway,"

"Seeing as you disarmed the deathly device I'll make the call. It's only fair,"

* * *

Elsa and Jack were pressed against the wall, walking around, looking for the device. The winds were cold up here, but thankful, right now not very strong. Even though the pathway was wide enough they were sure wouldn't fall just walking, or even jogging they still hung closer to the wall.

"Wait," Elsa held up her hand causing Jack to stop.

"What?"

"I hear voices," She said.

"Han's men?"

"Who else would be up here?"

"What do we do?"

"I have an idea. I'm going to lead them away, and disarm the device,"

"Wait, Elsa,"

"What did you forget the steps Hiccup outlined?"

"Yes, I mean no. Yeah, I remember what he said. But how are you going to lead them away. There is only this one path and it's not like you can get past them,"

"Leave that to me," She winked and ran off.

"Elsa," He called after her, watching as she disappeared around the bend. He ran after her, but stopped short when two men came into view. He watched as she called out to them, and then jumped over them, spring boarding over one's shoulders to get past. Both men chased after her. Jack saw the device they'd left behind.

"Nice work Elsa," He said to himself hurrying over to the device. He disarmed it, pulling out the vial of dust. He tucked it into his jacket pocket and hurried back in the direction he'd come from, expecting Elsa had already lead the men off edgewalk platform. He got to the door but as he stepped back inside he found himself fact to fact with the barrel of a gun.

"Well, it's Elsa and Anna's new pretty boy friend,"

"And you're the asshat Hans,"

Hans frowned, "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Jack feinted innocence.

"The black dust,"

"I think you would know that better than me,"

"Anna and Elsa are running around taken out my men one by one. But they couldn't have gotten the dust unless they went outside. But you just come tramping back inside like you'd just taken an evening stroll. You must have it,"

"Even if I did I wouldn't give it to you,"

"So you do have it. Hand it over or I'll shoot,"

"Listen, you don't understand what this can really do,"

"Oh, I understand perfectly. That dust will make me a lot of money when potential buyers see what it can do. A biological weapon that make can make your enemies turn on each other,"

"Thousands of innocents will die,"

"Eh, what do I care about them?" He shrugged.

Jack growled and edged forward but Hans shot at his foot.

"Now, now, let's not more. Just give me the dust and I'll tell you want I'll leave city alone and set it off somewhere else a little less populated,"

"Sorry, no can do,"

"Shame," Hans was about to pull the trigger but he felt a gun against the back of his head.

"Hi Hans,"

"Hello again Elsa," He spat.

"If you would please not shot my friend, I'd like that,"

He held up his hand slowly, but then in a flash threw it at Jack. The gun smashed into Jack's throat and he gasped, the winded knocked from him for a second, falling backwards so he was half outside, half inside. His jacket fell open and Hans saw the vial in the inside pocket. He dived for it. Elsa dived after him. Jack put a hand over the pocket to protect it. Hans clawed at him. Jack tried to kick him off. Elsa got her hands around him, trying to lock him. Before she could secure her grip Hans managed to rip Jack's jacket. The glass vial fell out and with a small tingle fell into the edgewalk walkway. It rolled towards the edge. Jack reached for it. But Hans grabbed his hand. Elsa pulled Hans off him, but that second delay was all the vial need to reach the edge of the platform. It rolled off the edge.

Jack dived after it. He got his hands around it just a second after it rolled off. He sighed, but that's when he realised he'd landed on his legs, and his torso and upper body were completely over the open air.

"No, no!" His body started to tip over the edge.

"Jack," Elsa grabbed his right ankle with her hand, but his body weight pulled them both towards the edge. She dug her fingers into the grating of the walkway. Her head, and shoulder were out over the edge, and she was holding into to Jack by ankle.

"Well, what a wonderful turn around," Hans grinned, standing up and dusting himself off. He picked up the gun Elsa had dropped, "Now, don't even think about pulling him up my dear," He laughed, "Oh I'd waited so long to kill you Elsa. I'm going to take immense pleasure in this,"

Elsa gritted her teeth, Jack's weight pulling on her arm. Hans knelt in front of her, touched her face, "Maybe I should shoot your boyfriend and take you with me, make it nice and slow. Mmm? I bet your darling sister will try to find you. Maybe I'll let her, and then I can have the pleasure of killing you both,"

"Like hell we'd let you kill us," Elsa spat at him. He flinched bad, looking mad.

"Fine, I'll just kill you now and let her find your body," Hans took aim. And a fire extinguisher hit him in the back of the head. He slumped back unconscious.

"Oh thank god Anna," Elsa sighed.

"If you had just knocked him out in the first place I wouldn't have ended up hanging in the air like this," Jack said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's not like I just saved your life or anything," Elsa snarked back.

Anna lay down next to Elsa and grabbed Jack's other leg. Together they pulled him up. They all sat back, against the wall once he was safely up.

"The dust?"

"Right here," With a grin he held up the vial, undamaged.

* * *

Whoo! I finally, _finally_ got another chapter up.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	17. Chapter 17

And this is the final chapter. Yep, it's over guys.

* * *

It was a four days after the team had managed to stop the release of the Black Dust. Despite the fact they'd not only stopped a wide-scale biological threat but also managed to capture Hans, the powers that be were not pleased with them. On that night after they'd called in back up the eight of them had been rounded up for debriefing. Then they'd been sent home on orders 'to rest and recover'. Jack knew better. In their line of business, rest wasn't something that was awarded to you. It was something you took any chance you got between missions. Someone wasn't happy they defied orders and there was probably going to be repercussions for that.

Since that night Jack hadn't seen any of the other Disney agents. He hadn't even seen Jamie. He'd been sleeping on Hiccup's sofa and he'd talked to Tooth, but other than that he knew nothing else of what was happening. Even though he'd been crashing with Hiccup he hadn't seen much of him either. He found that a little odd, but he didn't think it his place to comment. They were spies. What Hiccup did during his rare free time was his business.

He'd just fixed himself a bowl of cereal for breakfast when his phone started ringing. Once he answered a cool even voice sounded on the other side.

"Jack Frost, this is Roxanne. You're wanted at HQ. You're expected within the hour,"

"Got it," He sighed, not looking forward what was coming. The usual punishment for agents who choose to break protocol was assigned desk duty for a certain amount of time. But Jack had a feeling that he might get something worse.

As it turns out his suspicions turned out to be right. He was being assigned to training.

"You can't be serious," Jack gaped across the table the woman.

Roxanne for her credit looked absolutely serious. "Sorry Frost. It's been determined that your time away from duty, along with your performance on this recent mission has put into question your ability to function at the level expected of an active field agent. You'll be going through retraining until it's determined you're skilled as what they used to be,"

"Seriously? This is some kind of joke. I can't go back to the Arena,"

"You are. There's a plane prepped to leave at six-thirty, and you will be on it,"

"Rox, come please, who can I talk to. I have to be able to get at least get a desk assignment for a month for something. That has to be an equal punishment to having to go back to training,"

"Training is not punishment. It's been determined necessary,"

"Even you can't honestly tell me this isn't some kind of punishment,"

Roxanne sighed, "Look. I don't know who you pissed off but the easiest thing to do in this situation is to just get it over with it. A few weeks of the mandatory classes and then you can get tested again and cleared for duty,"

Jack dropped his head onto the desk, "I really can't out of this can I?"

"Sorry Jack, I wish you luck,"

Jack gave a grunt and got up. He exited the room. And ran right into someone.

"Oh sorry… Elsa? Tooth?"

"Hi Jack,"

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here,"

"Not you Tooth,"

"He doesn't why I'm here?" Elsa asked looking at Tooth.

"Oh we haven't told him,"

"Why not?"

"Punishment,"

Jack looked between the two of them, confused. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough," Tooth said, smirking wickedly, "That's accommodating that you pass your training,"

"I can't believe they are making me do that. Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Oh, it was Hiccup's recommendation that you be reassessed in your abilities."

"WHAT? Why?"

"Well after you flaked on all of us after Bunny's death we figured you needed a kick in the ass,"

"What? Wasn't that what this mission was? I've apologised. Hiccup can't do this,"

"He was lead agent on the mission. He had to give a report on the performance of all the agents,"

"You guys can't do this to me, this is too harsh,"

"Oh hey, there you all are. I've been looking for you," Hiccup appeared from around the corner. "Elsa, come on, I just got word,"

Elsa started to walk towards him, but Jack got their first, "Hiccup, what did you do to me? Why? I thought we were friends,"

"Sorry man," he laughed, "But this is your own doing. I really do think your skills have dropped,"

"Dude, I have to go back to training. You remember what it was like,"

"Oh yeah, I sure do. Now if you excuse me Elsa and I have somewhere to be," He called an elevator. Jack turned to Tooth, begging for help with his eyes.

"Sorry, Jamie and I have a mission that we're leaving for tomorrow. You'll get no help from us,"

Jack turned back to Hiccup and Elsa as the elevator opened. That's when a question popped into his mind.

"Wait, where are you two going together?"

Elsa started to say something, but Hiccup cut her off, "Sorry, can't be telling top class secrets to a trainee," He winked and hit the button to close the door. As they were closing Elsa laughed.

"Bye Jack Frost, I hope I'll see you soon," And the door closed and they were gone.

Jack turned but Tooth had already vanished. "What the hell?"

* * *

And that's the end... of this story arc. Will there be others? Who knows? Not me. I hope you ended this story.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
